


潜流（225-226）

by sacerdos



Category: THREE KINGDOMS - Fandom, 三国魏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacerdos/pseuds/sacerdos
Summary: 黄初六年到七年。史向，配角多。章节车是昭师。作者站互攻无差。系列顺序是224《珠玉》→225《隐怀》→226《潜流》





	1. 潜流（1）

　　黄初六年季夏，司马师迎娶夏侯徽。  
　　共牢合卺之后，次日清晨，新妇早早起身沐浴，穿戴整齐拜见公婆。夏侯徽捧着盛满枣、栗的竹篮，向阼阶上的司马懿行儿媳礼。礼毕，又捧着装干肉的竹篮送给司马氏内主张春华。

　　见礼后，司马懿与张春华回以醴酒，两位长辈接纳新妇为家庭成员。  
　　饮罢醴酒，新妇又为长辈端上“特豚”，也就是一只煮熟的小猪，分别盛放在司马懿和张春华的俎中。这便意味着新妇开始以家庭成员孝顺公婆了。这场婚事礼节的末尾，是司马家主人设食款待女家礼司和诸多客人。这场酒宴，连带席间清音雅乐、高谈阔论，持续了一天有余。

　　宅邸里喜气洋洋。  
　　司马昭躺在屋内榻上，呆望天花板。前几日他跟哥哥比剑落败，划伤了肩膀。创口之深，叫张春华比着手指反问伏夫人，对司马亮那点小伤还有什么不满意。

　　创口，或者其他隐晦的伤引发低热，叫司马昭连兄长的喜事都无法参加。司马昭昏睡一场，睁开眼睛，听到宾客们欢饮达旦。像是在送别他无忧无虑的少年时光。

　　“二哥哥。”探进来一个小脑袋。豆蔻年华的女孩，梳着螺髻双角。正是兄弟二人的亲妹，小字阳儿。  
　　“这两天都是阳儿在照看我？”  
　　“娘又忙不过来。左右我也闲着，又不能去吃席。”小姑娘将漆盘和装了汤羹的食器放在榻旁：“这两天宴饮宾客，娘怕二哥错过了大哥的喜筵，特地留了几样细物给二哥尝。”

　　司马昭坐起身：“叫母亲挂念了。”司马昭小口啜着冬葵、螺酱和黍米糕，听见妹妹满心夸赞长嫂又是桂馥兰馨，又是冰洁渊清。司马昭问：“阳儿是见过嫂嫂了？”  
　　“偷偷瞟了一眼。清晨大哥牵着她去见阿爹阿娘的时候。”

　　司马昭想问兄嫂相处如何，话到嘴边不由失笑。还有什么比兄嫂伉俪情笃更值得祝福。他到底期待从妹妹口中得到怎样的答案。司马昭见妹妹对新娘充满向往，与她调侃道：“阳儿中意什么样的君子。叫爹娘阿兄帮你物色。”

　　“三句话没正经，就爱拿我开玩笑。”小姑娘撇了漆盘，红着脸蛋跑开。临了，她站在门口：“爹说你要是能下地，就跟客人见见礼。”  
　　“行了行了。”司马昭搪塞：“你千万别跟爹说我大好了。那群人打口水仗，我可吃不消。”

　　司马昭仿佛知道夏侯玄在。而且猜得到父亲碍于通家情面，会当着所有客人大大赞赏夏侯太初——衬得司马家儿郎顽劣不堪。司马昭不介意装傻，但他才不想去做夏侯玄的绿叶。

　　婚礼后，司马师终于能够从繁文缛节中抽身。但是婚姻这件事，不只是出现了一个女人与他同床共枕、朝夕相对这么简单。

　　夏侯徽是值得善待的女人，她拥有作为贤妻内主的所有美好品质。她懂事体贴、博学多闻，言谈举止自成韵致。她在灯火中做刺绣女工，或者借着傍晚夕阳阅读毛诗三百。她对着铜镜，取下发簪耳环收进妆奁，解开罗衣，露出秀美的脖颈。司马师不否认，漏断人静时，他怀着繁衍之上的感情同她温存。

　　君子之道，造端乎夫妇。

　　和夏侯徽的婚姻，像是拆礼盒。比起娶妻，他更像是娶了一个交际网。司马师预料到这场婚姻会拉近和大舅子的距离，在太学里，两人同进同出。比起同门，更像是同党。  
　　正因为多了夏侯玄这层关系，他仿佛也成了皇亲国戚圈子里的人。何晏与夏侯玄、邓飏等似乎结成了一个吟咏风物的小圈子。他们赏花弄月，清谈奥妙的场合，不能少了司马师。

　　婚后一月，夫妻两人似乎都习惯了新生活。同一个屋檐下的相处，也有了固定的节奏。夏侯徽服侍司马师盥洗时问道：“君子若有所思，却不知心中有什么烦难之事。”  
　　“我若有所思吗？”

　　夏侯徽递来铜镜：“看，眉峰总是皱着呢。”  
　　司马师捶着额头：“果然。没想到苦思冥想竟然行之于表了——我是在苦恼太初提的论题呢。媛容不妨帮我参详参详。”  
　　“君子请说。”  
　　“论‘天地万物，皆以无为本’。”

　　司马师端详夏侯徽，等待她的答案。他相信，以自己夫人的家学，对于这个问题的远比自己更熟悉。果不其然，只见夏侯徽叠握双手，倾身礼道：“便在夫君面前班门弄斧了。若论无乃万物之本。因‘无’也者，开物成务——阴阳恃以化生，万物恃以成形，贤者恃以成德。”

　　司马师大笑：“夫人机敏又灵巧，果然有太初的风范！”  
　　夏侯徽接连自谦。她说只不过是兄长常在家里念叨这些词，自己听后就记住了而已。她跪着帮司马师理好腰带，披上纱袍，揖礼送别丈夫出门。

　　“光靠耳闻就能讽诵成章。这可不是常人之智——夫人莫要谦虚了。”司马师昵爱地捏了她指尖，起身离开东厢。

　　正是初秋七月。暑气还没有消退。  
　　日光泼洒，司马师收敛了眉眼。他的妻子太聪明了，聪明得像是夏侯太初的回音壁。

　　庭院里司马昭在教弟弟妹妹练剑。  
　　家里有了新成员，兄长婚姻成为事实，司马昭终于不拿司马亮胡乱撒气，反而改过自新一般，有了为人师表的样子。每日大清早，司马昭先带着两个孩子扎一个时辰马步，等到傍晚日落又练一个时辰起手。

　　“瞧你一身汗。”司马师向弟弟招手：“我给你擦擦。”  
　　这句话并无所指，司马亮和阳儿屁颠颠跑过来向司马师撒娇。

　　司马昭走到树荫下静静看司马师帮大妹和三弟揩掉鼻尖和鬓发的汗珠，叹道：“兄长将来一定是一个好父亲。嫂嫂也是，前两天看见阳儿也跟着我学拳脚，就为她做了一套短衣。嫂嫂说，襦裙抱腰，习武总是施展不开的。”

　　听弟弟主动聊起妻子，司马昭慨然。想起他婚后，司马昭执晚辈礼见过夏侯徽，由衷祝他们鸾凤和鸣、百年之好。这些时日，他这个弟弟顺应现实、周全懂事，让他心疼。

　　大妹妹绕着空地转圈儿，向哥哥们展示她一身窄袖衣裤既好看又方便。司马昭忍下酸楚，温言：“爹娘也觉得小姑娘练练武术至少能强身健体。听说江东衣冠子弟，顾陆朱张，不论少年少女都会拳脚、会凫水、会驾船。”

　　司马师说：“我们中原儿女都会骑射。”司马师拍了三弟大妹的肩膀，叮嘱他们自行练习。他转向树下的二弟伸出手，示意两个人单独走走。  
　　司马昭跟在哥哥身后：“胡马过不了江东。不知道南方的宗亲贵族，是不是也沉迷清谈，喜寒食散。”

　　“昭儿是意有所指？”  
　　“不敢——兄长日复一日与那何驸马、还有嫂嫂的亲兄高谈阔论，小弟断然不敢有什么意见。只是听下人说，何驸马爱将石钟乳、紫石英、白石英、石硫磺、赤石脂配在一起食用。为了散发药力，还会轻衣覆体……甚至不着寸缕。”

 

　　司马师瞥见弟弟汗津津的脸，也不知是晨练缘故，还是提到了“神明开朗、通情提性”的五石散，司马昭双颊红得像海棠果。司马师掏出帕子，想起是媛容的绣工，下意识揣回袖里。  
　　“昭儿大可放心。那东西让人成瘾，让人丧失神智不假。我并不会吃。”

　　“不吃就好。”司马昭讷讷：“我也是……瞎担心了。”  
　　“何驸马是失意，用清谈、药物、歌舞和女色排遣。”司马师驻足等待弟弟靠近，手掌包裹住他手背：“于我而言，药物酒色都不是解忧之物——昭儿呆在我身边才是。

　　“所以不许再逃太学。我每天也就只有这几个时辰能看看你。”

　　愿望而已。  
　　兄弟俩刚到太学还没在学堂坐定，魏宫就来了个内侍。内侍传达天子口谕，请司马师和夏侯玄前往洛郊，陪行游猎。

　　曹丕爱行猎，世人皆知。每年夏末，倘若他未出巡，必然会举行洛郊游猎。当然陪行之人，大都是曹丕青睐的宗室子弟。  
　　不过游猎也是劳民伤财的事情。御史中丞鲍勋每年都会奏谏天子——要注重仁义教化，修养德行，为政为国不要疲民。然而他的谏表都会被曹丕踩上几脚。

　　内侍催促道：“快马、猎装、弓箭俱全。二位公子不必耽搁，立刻启程吧。”  
　　夏侯玄招呼：“子元。”

　　司马师扶着弟弟的案桌：“今日晚归。替我跟爹娘还有媛容说一声。”  
　　“是，兄长。”  
　　“……抱歉。”

　　司马昭从不听课。他这一日扒在桌上，钻牛角尖想兄长为何要对他说抱歉。兄长临时被天子叫去，是身不由己。做弟弟的为家人传话也是分内。  
　　日落时分，授课结束。邓飏又在招呼几个走得近的同窗去宴酒。司马昭意兴阑珊，抬起头，堂内就剩下陈泰、卢钦和他。

　　“要不我们也去喝茶。”陈泰手指点了点仅剩的三个人。  
　　“既然玄伯兄有雅兴。”卢钦说。

　　司马昭被两道视线齐齐望着，领会其中真意并不在喝什么。司马昭做了个礼：“左右无事。听凭两位学兄定夺。”

　　陈泰请他们二人来到陈府。陈府距离司马府不远。其实从邺或者许昌起，两家就住得很近。也怪陈泰他爹陈群和司马懿算是多年同进同退的老伙计——早年跟着曹丕，谋划夺嫡，撺掇劝进。如今都在尚书台共事，长期以来两人领的职位大体相当。

　　比起司马昭，司马师跟陈泰年龄更接近些。寻常年节，也是两个嫡长互相走动。这回陈泰主动请司马昭小叙，让后者觉出些趣味。

　　再说卢钦，司马昭跟他除了一场辩论，平日谈不上深交。这卢钦出自范阳卢，是东汉大儒卢植之孙。他爹卢毓因为耿直，得罪了天子，被外放去做地方官。卢氏在洛阳，最有名的是他家卓尔不群的质朴。说白了就是穷。就像卢钦，还穿着旧汉样式的深衣，领襟和袖口都磨白了。估计是父兄传下来的。腰无饰玉，身无熏香。比大街上的公子哥儿不知道落伍多少。

　　陈泰上了茶，又聊了些时令节气之类四六不着的话题。他恂恂然，显得既谨慎又端庄。端庄过了头，吞吞吐吐。司马昭听出他言外有音，干脆去戳破他八卦阵：“京中有群人，喜欢援道入儒。这类话题还是算了，小弟最不懂这些玩意儿。”

　　司马昭放下茶盏，要走的样子。陈泰叫了两嗓子子上。  
　　陈泰面露不屑：“若是清谈，直接掺和邓玄茂那伙人得了，哪需请贤弟来府上饮茶。”

　　“玄伯兄何意。不妨打开天窗。”  
　　“我……就是想问，贤弟有没有没有发觉，自从令兄婚后，太学的氛围变了。”

　　司马昭坐回席上，肚子里有底了。  
　　黄初五、六年的太学，推开门都是同窗。若是分门别类，大约有三个阵垒。最明显的就是玄党——虽然夏侯玄从未替邓飏等人背书，但他是这一派当之无愧的魁首。其次就是一些无事生非的富家子弟，爱挑夏侯玄的毛病。不过，这群人有不少已经被逐出太学，如今也偃旗息鼓了。

　　还剩下一个并不冒头的阵营。诸如颍川陈、范阳卢、博陵崔，乃至他们河内司马这样的豪族、世家或者儒生子弟——就比如陈泰吧，平素守中持正，既不追逐夏侯玄，也不唱反调。看似温和。可是没有倾向，有时也是一种倾向。

　　陈泰不再绕弯子：“子元为人不偏不倚，素来令人仰慕。如今他和夏侯太初过从密切，多有回护。这似乎有失立场，也打破学堂里的均势。”  
　　司马昭笑道：“玄伯兄。他二人姻亲之间，多些走动也是寻常。”

　　陈泰斟酌用词，舌头转了好几圈。末了叹气道：“子上所说不假。子元新婚燕尔是喜，可他跟夏侯过于……如胶似漆了。”

　　陈泰画外音，是探听司马师会不会因为岳丈家的关系，跟宗室靠拢，疏远出身接近的朋友。明眼人都看出来司马夏侯是政治捆绑——陈泰问得也现实。  
　　司马昭虽然保持笑意，听在耳里，扎得发疼。

　　卢钦圆场：“子元和太初情谊所至，原也不由外人置喙。太初风姿高举，值得钦佩。可他旁边总有邓飏之类好事之徒，上攀下交，浮于治学。太初不加约束也就罢了。若子元也跻身其中，难免不智。”

　　司马昭拱手：“小弟明白，学兄是不惯邓玄茂等。他们竟相攀援，谈吐不羁，状貌脱轨。我兄弟二人不会与之为伍。只是，家兄跟夏侯太初有他们的情分和意气，跟邓另当别论。”  
　　没等他二人开口，司马昭双手触在席前做礼。

　　他眉如拨弦，一双眼睛灵动地环视陈、卢：“凭小弟对家兄的了解，家兄行事缜密，自有主张。不过，借今日机缘，小弟正好有一事相询——小弟尚未许婚，倘若二位学兄府上有未出阁的妹妹，司马昭愿与学兄互通家好。”

　　陈、卢二人楞了一下，当堂大笑：“子上是看兄长娶亲，急不可耐了吗。令翁尚未开口，你就急于给自己物色贤媛了？”  
　　“兄长承蒙天子赐婚。小弟没这个福分。不如鼓起勇气，自谋良缘。”  
　　听上去像是玩笑，几人插科打诨。不过此后三人转入轻松话题，聊起州郡地理、山川志怪，春茶也饮得有滋有味。陈府的两位年轻客人至日暮方归。

　　陈群散了差事，回到府上。陈泰将司马二公子的对答说给他听。  
　　司马家树大根深，司马懿父子四人事魏，旁系还有河南尹司马芝。他家往哪边调头，总会有漩涡影响周围行船。

　　陈群掌着颍川陈家的舵。他是个体面人，居朝堂不爱说私话。他一直找不到切口问司马懿，跟宗室成为亲家之后作何打算。是以，才有了这出陈泰对司马昭的试探。  
　　“仲达两个儿子真是鬼精。面子里子都照顾到了。”  
　　“请父亲赐教。”

　　“天子赐婚不能推辞，不如仁至义尽。”陈群笑道：“司马昭最后询问陈家可有未出阁的女儿。泰儿，你道他是鲁莽？不，他是暗示——为了平衡司马师，二小子一定会娶世家。有了第一出宗亲联姻，河内司马迫切需要巩固跟世家豪族的交情。

　　“话不能透，透则漏。仲达精明。他家那两个小子，也深谙此道。”  
　　陈泰思忖：“毕竟是司马伯父。不用追溯更远，光说黄初年父亲和他递上九品官人法，赋予州郡中正的品评权、限制吏部的任免权——您二人始终同进退。”

　　陈群捻着胡须：“是不假。不过观人，要时时校准。对仲达，我摸得到他意图才安心。”


	2. 潜流（2）

　　再说曹丕力排众议，定下来月兴水军、驾龙舟，巡幸谯郡，经涡水入淮，至广陵，南征江东。现下七月中，草木茂盛鸟兽肥美，正适合开一场围猎，也算是提前热身。

　　司马师和夏侯玄接到陪同狩猎的口谕，急急前往东郊猎场。司马师发现，天子并没有劳师动众。或者说，正因为是天子最喜爱的活动，他叫的都是体己人——两个皇子、一个外甥，还有曹真、曹休、夏侯尚这类“手足”的儿子们。至于司马师，算是沾夏侯玄的光了。  
　　略过行礼问安这些冗长的环节，曹丕让在场年轻人抓阄分组，至日落比赛收获。曹丕也没什么耐性，拢共没说两句话就都扔给内官安顿，他自己提弓上马，不见人影。

　　司马师抽竹签的时候，大致想了想下下签是什么。  
　　天子的两个儿子——曹叡和曹霖，遇之犹如钢丝上搏猛虎。  
　　曹真的两个儿子——曹爽和曹羲，遇之犹如挂着秤砣游泳。  
　　曹休的儿子——曹肇，能跟夏侯玄，不，跟何驸马比昳丽。  
　　天子的外甥——荀霬，就数他最顺眼。

　　答案公布，司马师跟曹叡、曹羲、荀霬青组；曹霖、曹爽、曹肇、夏侯玄白组。内侍在八人的左臂绑了一条象征颜色的绸带，几人跨上马，号令之下同时策马。

　　司马师观察，曹羲虽然肥满加之动作笨拙，胜在有自知之明，从不涉险去野草深处，只在外围视线通透处猎些小动物。荀霬是灵巧之人，颇好相处。光看骑术，知他身手也不错。  
　　同组最大的麻烦是皇长子，平原王曹叡。

　　“尚未问候子元新婚。”曹叡和司马师并辔，皮笑肉不笑：“听说一场接亲堪称京都盛事，叫洛阳布衣翘首，就为看你们夫妻一眼。”  
　　“殿下过誉了。”

　　曹叡弯起马鞭挠了挠耳朵：“怪我素来不爱热闹，拙于与人相交。错过了多少人间好事。子元这些年，倒还没脱了少时的模子，胜在愈发英俊干练。我却虚度光阴，诗书骑射都谈不上擅长。”

　　司马师暗自好笑。听话听音，曹叡把他捧到天上顺便自我贬低，八成要急转折。  
　　“我不爱杀生。有劳子元替我猎一份，别太少就行。太少了叫父皇看着生气。”

　　得。  
　　哪个嚼舌根的造谣平原王口吃，曹叡嘴巴脑子都灵光着呢。司马师想，这位殿下分明是心眼太多，才懒得跟人打交道——节省元神。

　　“听凭吩咐。师当尽力而为。”司马师甩开马鞭。一个人猎两人份，任务不算轻。同组已经有一个拖后腿的曹羲。他司马师不能收获太少，让队组落败，叫平原王在天子面前抬不起头。  
　　曹叡夹马肚缀着司马师：“子元尽管拉弓。我来收捡，挂满为止。”

　　毕竟是皇家猎场，大都是麂子、獐子或者兔子之类健巧但是温顺的动物。虎豹熊罴这类都被驱逐。不过猎场很大，从东郊一直向北，方圆几十里延至邙山山脚。难保有漏网的猛兽。  
　　司马师选的是三石牛角弓，应付几十步内的走兽绰绰有余。他张弓搭羽，箭无虚发。曹叡啧啧称赞，赏心悦目。两人如此配合，走了一个多时辰。近处的猎物都被猎光，或者成了惊弓之鸟。

　　曹叡提议往北边林木密处走走。  
　　两人越过一片小树林，司马师远眺，再往北就是丘陵。视线不好，难免遇到什么不可预料的情况。曹叡却执意往地形复杂处走。司马师制止不住，只好跟着他，也算保护。

　　远远地，可以看见围场边界的篱笆桩。司马师正想劝曹叡调头，意外猝不及防。  
　　破锣般的嚎叫。茂盛的杂草里藏着猪鬃。司马师发现时已经晚了，一只大半人长的野猪冲了出来，棕黑色的猪拱着鼻子，发出哼哧哼哧的怪声。两根犬齿尖得吓人，似乎朝曹叡的方向去了。

　　曹叡的坐骑被野猪惊吓，把主人颠下马背。司马师远远瞄了两箭，落在野猪背上。那家伙的皮比革甲还厚，箭头无法洞穿，反而惹得它更加暴躁。司马师丢了弓，握着环首刀冲去。曹叡就地打滚，将将避开那只野物的蹄子，却被犬牙挑到后背。司马师顾不得瞄准，直接往猪头上削。那野物痛叫一声失了准头，疯狂乱蹿。

　　“殿下！”  
　　曹叡狼狈地避过野猪腿的践踏，衣衫破烂，灰头土脸。也不知道哪儿来的身手，或者狗急跳墙人急眼，拽住了猪尾巴。  
　　“子元！把它解决了，别叫它惊扰圣驾！”

　　曹叡被野猪拖了两丈，倒也不肯撒手。万幸地上没有大石块之类，而那生灵靠着本能避过了木桩和树木，才没有让曹叡头破血流。司马师飞身扑上，拜曹叡所赐，野猪动作放慢许多，司马师才有办法跃到野猪后背，高举起刀尖，对准了猪后颈。

　　刀扎进去一掌深。  
　　司马师被野猪掀翻在地，而那家伙也强弩之末了。两个年轻人听几声粗重的哼哧，再之后就是重物落土的声音。

　　“还没死。把它头割下来，还有尾巴。”曹叡喘气。  
　　“殿下不是见不得杀生吗。”  
　　“我送你一桩大功。救了皇子。再加一件猎物。”

　　司马师逮着猪耳朵，砍猪脑袋。万幸刀锋很利，否则真断不开颈骨。司马师把血糊糊的玩意儿扔到曹叡身上，又转到猪屁股把尾巴割下来，系在马鞍旁边的猎物带上。司马师站在马边，冷眼俯看曹叡。  
　　“方才殿下一味往这个方向走，就好像知道会发生什么似地——我听说，有猎户会驯兽。能让虎豹听话。估计驯野猪也不在话下。”

　　曹叡嫌恶猪头，拨弄到一边嘟囔道：“那么聪明，小心命短。”  
　　司马师说：“殿下更聪明。我想听听殿下这一身狼藉，准备怎么跟天子交代。在下也好对口供。”

　　“洛郊山林伐木过多，惊扰野猪，冲入围场。我被野兽袭击，命在旦夕。多亏司马子元搭救。在我二人配合下，制服野兽。我虽受伤，保住了一条命。万幸中的万幸，没有惊扰天子。”曹叡尽力把衣裳收拾出人样，可惜失败了。曹叡抽笑：“父皇一向很疼爱东海王和京兆王。我大概是他唯一被贬斥过的儿子——嘶，真疼。”

　　司马师说：“我讨厌苦肉计。”  
　　曹叡嗤：“你被苦肉计骗过？”  
　　“经常。”  
　　“那你就该知道固然拙劣，胜在奏效。”

　　司马师想到弟弟，无话可驳。他避开曹叡刺探的视线，反问：“殿下还能上马吗。”  
　　曹叡瞄了眼太阳：“无妨。离日落还远呢。不过我当真拉不了弓了。还得仰仗子元继续替我猎物。”

　　司马府上掌灯过了三刻，夜风已经有了凉意。司马昭一直待在门口等哥哥。仆役报了戌时。马蹄声绕过街角。几个呼吸之后，司马昭终于等到他要等的人。  
　　司马昭吸了吸鼻子，司马师婚后惯用的胜兰衣香里，隐约有血腥味。

　　“兄长……受伤了？”  
　　“牲畜的。不是我的血。”

　　司马昭从哥哥面庞上看到微妙的笑意。哥哥读到弟弟眉间欲言又止。  
　　司马师搭着弟弟的肩膀往进深走，到后院，夏侯徽立在廊下。

　　“子元。昭儿。”  
　　“天色晚了，媛容无妨先休息。”司马师说：“好久没和昭儿手谈。”  
　　“妾身为君子备茶。”  
　　“有劳了。”

　　兄弟二人来到西院司马昭的房间，搭起棋枰。夏侯徽为二人端来茶水和杏脯，这才带门退去。司马师的目光从烛火掠到弟弟身上，右手仿佛去拾棋子，却半途改变方向抚摸司马昭的脸。

　　“你守着我回来。你先说。”  
　　“父亲从尚书台带回来消息，天子一旬后出巡。父亲奉命先行许昌，调运粮草。”

　　“内外之费，千里馈粮。许昌虽然不是前线，却担负周转，牵一发动全身。”司马师说：“大魏鲜少让异姓领重兵，五良将算是例外。今上始终将粮草委任父亲，已经是倚重。”  
　　司马昭歪头，让脸颊贴紧兄长的手心：“我亦随父亲前往。”

　　司马师微笑：“好事。”  
　　“兄长今日围猎如何？”  
　　“整天都在被平原王耍着玩。”  
　　司马昭皱眉：“他耍弄兄长？”

　　司马师揪了揪弟弟的脸：“平原王果然不是善与之辈。他故意放出野猪，被野猪划伤，赚得天子恻隐——我不得不陪他演戏。这种老戏码，与你颇有异曲同工。”  
　　司马昭轻嘁一声。

　　司马师笑道：“也不难理解。天子对京兆王和东海王的宠爱流露于表，作为长子，他难免惴惴。天家的子孙，除了往上走，其他都是死路。”  
　　“皇子间的事情掺和做甚。小心惹一身骚。”

　　“当我乐意。我这算被他绑架。”司马师说：“平原王要我替他捕猎。摆脱不得。我分了三只麂子、两只獐、一只野禽五只兔子，给他挂满了。”  
　　“有人不劳而获，兄长岂不是什么都不剩！”

　　“小看我。我除了一条猪尾巴，还有两只鼠三只狍和一只狐狸。最后天子面前评定，我所在的队组获胜。不过收获最多的是太初——他猎了十三只。”  
　　“要是兄长不分出去……”

　　“听我说，接下来才是耐人寻味。万事结束后，我和太初一同离开围场。走了几里路，平原王贴身内侍追上来。当时就我们三人，那位内侍明晃晃对太初说，平原王所得都出自我手。我猎了十八只。所以太初从陛下领到的奖赏，应该归我。”

 

　　司马昭哑声：“这位内侍，不，平原王，故意让夏侯太初下不来台？”  
　　司马师悠悠：“内侍又转向我，传答平原王的原话。他说，‘子元啊，如果我不令你替我分忧，你打算留几手？猎个八九只权当玩玩？’”

　　司马昭无语：“他……这人……”  
　　司马师哼：“打人不打脸，揭人不揭皮？人家平原王才不管这一套。”

　　“后来呢？”  
　　“后来？太初当场把这玩意给了我。”司马师扔出一块虎纹金牌：“太初真是风度极了。谦虚承让，毫不难堪。”

　　司马昭才想起他们在下棋。落了一颗黑子，点在三三。  
　　司马师在棋枰的对称位置落白子。

　　司马昭喃喃：“三劫连环，平原王的目的达到了吧。”  
　　司马师揶揄：“什么目的。我看这位殿下爱捉弄。孩子气。”

　　“平原王大概有一种嗅觉：兄长与夏侯太初靠得太近，会形成难以企及的声望。不如先挑拨你二人，以显示他尽在掌控。”  
　　司马师盈盈含笑，听弟弟从牙缝里把夏侯玄的名字挤出来，尤其有意思。司马师继续逗他：“我跟太初如何？”

　　司马昭翻了下眼皮。知道司马师是想看他冒酸水，司马昭嗔恼：“你们两个有号召力。尚未入仕就有高名。嫂兄仪态出尘，拥趸无数。兄长也……”  
　　“我怎样。”

　　“翩翩风度。洛中百姓交口称赞。正因如此，你二人的结交才引得周遭瞩目——或者观望。若说平原王挑拨，只是耍你们玩儿。陈兄玄伯，他也透露出类似的隐忧。”  
　　“玄伯找你了？”

　　“不错。兄长与夏侯相密切也让玄伯感到——”司马昭把嗓音压在落子声里：“不安定。”  
　　陈与司马家的交往可以追溯到曾祖陈寔与司马儁。

　　司马师玩着手中棋子，他对自己的骨肉一直有信心：既然司马昭从容谈及这件事，就表明做弟弟的已经稳住对方并且给够暗示，让颍川陈对河内司马家的立场放心。  
　　司马师随口：“你是怎么和他通气的？”

　　司马昭上下嘴皮子一碰，信口胡诌：“我跟玄伯说，会经常找他喝花酒逛柳巷。我跟他做了朋友，正好抵消兄长被嫂兄拐跑的损失啦。”  
　　司马师掷了一枚棋子，打在弟弟脑瓜。司马昭咯咯笑着，回扔了两三枚。

　　司马师不跟他纠缠，另起炉灶：“今日我见到天子的外甥，他姓荀。十六七。是荀公文若的孙子。说来还是玄伯的表弟。”  
　　司马昭领悟：“好事。说不准正中父亲下怀。可惜咱妹妹，学不完一整套剑法了。”

　　司马师安慰：“女大不中留。有门皆大欢喜的婚事，就是一生幸事。”司马师口中的皆大欢喜，首先是利于家门，最末才是偕老。  
　　司马昭垂眼望着棋枰上的天元。他们这类公子闺秀，婚姻就是交换。他哥哥乐意用妹妹联合颍川荀，未必想到让弟弟结政治婚姻——司马师看漏，或者因为不舍故意回避了。

司马昭甜苦交加，他知道哥哥宠他，他也知道自己命里避不了巩固门楣、娶妻生子。  
　　“昭儿。”

　　司马昭听见呼唤，抬起头。司马师已经离席，坐到棋枰对面弟弟的方席上。  
　　一呼一吸，彼此听见对方的心跳。气声撩着兄弟俩的耳廓。

　　“我跟你说过，太初外圣内筹，深不可测。我与他周旋，只是顾全颜面。我猜想他亦与我存委蛇之心。所以昭儿，莫吃味儿。”  
　　司马昭圈住兄长。唇舌之间无声地交流。兄长婚后头一遭，偷情。冒险和悖乱的双重束缚，司马昭竟然觉得唇齿厮磨如此奢侈，由而珍贵。

　　“夏侯太初热衷清谈玄理，说实话，我疲于应付。”  
　　“兄长身后有擅长辩论之人就好了。夏侯太初被何驸马、邓玄茂抬举。兄长何妨网罗羽翼。由他们出面，岂不为兄长省下许多口舌。”

　　“昭儿解我心忧，知我迫切——有劳昭儿替我物色了。”  
　　“一个晚上恐怕不够。”

　　棋枰踢翻了。果盘打翻了。两人小心绕过茶水，滚在地上。司马昭躺在兄长心口，一个晚上可不够。他又重复一遍。司马师抚摸弟弟的后背。夫人进门之后，他与她不少温存。可是此刻夜阑俱寂，烛光和弟弟的温度都如此适宜。  
　　他需要他。

　　骨头和血液这样说的。  
　　两个人小心地吻着。害怕惊动格窗外的飞蛾。

　　“东边还映着亮。嫂嫂她未歇下。”  
　　司马师何尝不知，夏侯徽是个贤妻。

　　惯为他点灯守夜。  
　　“哥哥不必留。帮我……帮我弄出来就好。我……”

　　司马师褪下司马昭衣袍，含弄他玉柄。奖励，还有补偿。透过树叶缝隙，对向柔软的光晕如同飞沙流霰，半途搁浅了。黑暗沉得像海。茶水漱口后，司马师推开门，万物幽静。

　　“兄长可愿与我记账。勾情引欲，未得尽兴。一次一笔，日后偿还。”  
　　“傻昭儿。你先来我命中。何谈勾引。”


	3. 潜流（3）

　　黄初六年初秋，司马懿又赴许昌。临行前，司马懿叫留洛的司马师担起职责，请良媒为长女牵线。红线那一边，无疑是荀彧长男与曹丕爱妹之子，荀霬。  
　　能够随同父亲外出，司马昭还是挺高兴的。反正留在洛阳也只是看兄嫂和洽——司马昭的祝福并不作假，但痛苦也绝非虚妄。

　　司马师替弟弟收拾行囊，想起司马昭从出生以来，同自己就没有分开过。司马懿早前曾提，要让他们兄弟居朝堂或军旅，天涯远别。若是父亲动真格——司马师忧虑归忧虑，并不准备松手。两人既通鸳侣之情，绝无撤回的道理。

　　离别前，兄弟避人耳目，一通亲吻厮磨。  
　　两人就差行合欢事。因为司马昭悬崖勒马，咬着司马师耳朵说：“兄长的好东西还是留给嫂嫂吧。小弟期待嫂嫂的佳音。”

　　司马懿和司马昭出行那日正是好天。父子都是轻骑，裨将、督粮官和戍吏亦乘坐骑，武夫步兵随行。出了洛阳城，司马懿告诫司马昭，将他公子哥儿的臭脾性统统收好了。在外，只论军法。

　　许昌在都城东南三百里，豫州颍川郡治地。司马昭回忆起上次走这条路还是六年前，正值天子迁都，国中大小官吏重回洛阳。那时他小，同哥哥坐在轺车里。颠簸的车厢外，无甚景致。就算中原征战将歇，民生依旧凋敝。触目所及，能看见匍匐着的流民，或以蝗虫草根为干饭，或活人死人自相咬食。远远近近，白骨委积，臭秽满路。

　　当时兄长神情凝重。  
　　车夫或说见惯了，对拦驾讨饭的流民一鞭挥开。司马昭想把身上细小饰物扔出去。司马师挡住他手，反问“能啖否”。

　　司马昭答道“能换食”。  
　　兄长抚摸司马昭脑袋“万群之中施舍一人，如同叫他衔金过市，催命而已”。

　　司马昭追问兄长，此情此景该当如何。  
　　民力可惜。司马师说，若能驱赶流民开垦荒废的土地，平时耕种，糊口之余还能贮粮；农闲军练、战时出征，或能成为一直劲旅。

　　他的哥哥，不愧以“师”为名。  
　　且说司马懿父子第一日宿在阳城，次日走阳翟沿着颍水进入颍川郡，河流田垄，风景与京都周围显现出差异。有言道三秦饶俊异，汝颖多奇才。司马懿对二子存了考教之意，询问司马昭此郡奇在何处。

　　司马昭答，汝颍乃是纵横交通、路上兵征之地，战略位置重要非常。按汉书所言，七国时颍川属韩，是天下之咽喉、中国之枢纽。况且战国以来，此地存有申子、韩非之遗风，其民高仕宦，又好文法。到了汉顺帝，五经宗师皆出自颍；桓灵之后，荀陈钟李都是人杰 。

　　到达许昌后，父子俩安顿在司马家的旧宅邸。

　　当初太祖之所以安置汉天子旌旗于此地，除了三面环山容易拒敌之外，还因为此处乃是淮颍一带的粮仓。司马懿来不及休整，立即唤典农中郎将裴潜带来本郡的支度簿，清点佃户、存粮与秋收。

　　司马昭掸去旅途风尘，打开司马师替他收的包袱——几套罗襦和几套戎服裤褶，簪带缣巾更不会少，还有绢袋纱囊和香末之类。兄长为他挑的，有如兄长亲手为他更衣。司马昭美滋滋挑一套黛色水纹的衫子换上，配上一把装饰胜于实用的玳瑁短剑。走过前厅，但见气氛严肃。

　　“秋收时节，为何本郡登簿的数十个谷仓都未足仓。”  
　　“黄初以来，天子经年南幸。为补师旅之费，早从两淮徙流民至许颖，扩充屯田以应一时。今夏多雨，收成不比去年，官六民四变为官七民三……依旧不敷。”

　　同司马懿说话的黑鬓长髯之人，正是裴潜裴文行。他出自河东闻喜裴氏，官任颍川典农中郎将。因为农粮乃兵之本，故典农中郎将也是秩两千石的显官，可见当朝对土地经营的重视。

　　自从太祖设立屯田制度已有三十年。除了在边境和交通运输线边实行军屯，另在远离战火之地兴民屯。掌居民的太守刺史与掌屯田的典农官并立。后者正如裴潜，其职责是将流民与无主土地匹配，生产按比归公。相当于替天子监管田垄农奴、收集粮帛赋税。

　　“军需无小事。今年少，明年少，长此以往亏空只会越来越大。文行不妨带我去屯田区一看。”  
　　“正有此意。仲达请。”

　　司马懿拿着记着支度、田亩和屯民的书简，叫仆役备马。回头扫见二儿子一身金丝银线，有点恼火：“跟上来。带着你不是叫你来游山玩水的。”

　　三人驾马出城向北，到达临颍。建安初，此地是最早划为民屯的区域。前几任典农官在任时，修了人工渠和陡门以引水灌田。只是今年霖雨，远超预期。周围丘陵下水汇集到低处渠道，冲坏了水门，导致百十亩田地衍涝，夏粮无收。

　　司马懿对照简簿记载，目测田地方圆与佃户人头：“劳力不足啊，文行。五亩摊不到一个农丁，何况抢收之余，还要修理损坏的渠道和水闸。”  
　　裴潜承认：“这便是今岁现状——天不与人。原本从淮南迁来一批丧乱的流民，可倒好，因为远徙，个个儿都想着逃脱。功曹追都追不过来。”

　　“农人就是安土重迁。”司马懿向二儿子抬抬下巴：“地里人手不足，你去帮忙。”  
　　司马昭眼睛瞪得溜圆。

　　“没听见吗。不会割稻就去扛土。筑石垒渠，不知道怎么做的就学。脱了衣裳，跳下去干。”

　　不敢让父亲再重复一遍，司马昭讪讪下马，脱了精贵的襦裳、配饰和鞋袜，挽起裤脚跳到泥里。田垄上，裴潜问司马懿何必让公子做这些事情。司马懿却说，年少不知五星气象，不晓得月令农时，长大也不过庸材废蠹，于国于家无益。

　　“现下洛阳，已经成为冠盖子弟的富贵乡了。”  
　　“仲达是对子孙寄予厚望。”

　　两人将泥河与颍水之间的民屯巡视一遍，已近日暮。回到裴潜的典农官府，隐隐有喧闹声。司马懿和裴潜走进院子，原来是颍川郡守来访。  
　　郡守遇上糟心事，过来抱怨：“地方官不问屯田，这是武帝定的纪律。可是文行，你屯民脱逃为寇，骚扰我治下良民、劫掠私人，不管不像话吧？”

　　裴潜摊手：“我这儿秋收还没着落，抚军又来催军饷。民力捉襟见肘不说，功曹身兼数职。那些逃跑的佃户，一个个滑得跟泥鳅似的。就算想抓，三天五天抓不到，反而延误了功时。”

　　郡守说道：“文行莫非忘了陈仓的吕并举事！那吕并原不过是一介佃农，他不服农事，反而鼓动一群屯民跟着起义。侵扰陈仓郡治不说，还自称什么将军！我许颖乃首善地，决不能出这类地匪和叛军！”  
　　司马懿调解道：“府君此来，原来是为了从民屯里逃跑的佃户——这些佃户变成寇匪，骚扰的都是哪些人？”

　　郡守叹气：“州郡里的大族。哪些是存着余粮的富庶人家，抚军清楚，他们也清楚。”  
　　司马懿领会：“便是钟李之类的豪门罢。我倒是有个主意，既然裴典农腾不出手追逃夫，府君又不方便越职去管屯田和佃农。何妨从世家借百来个部曲，让他们去清剿——也是自卫。”

　　郡守有喜色：“若抚军出面，帮忙了结这桩祸患，某当感激不尽。”  
　　司马懿笑道：“我给本地几家高门去信，请他们各出一二十家丁——看在这张老脸上，未必拒绝。”

　　裴潜却问：“纠集百多号部曲去抓逃夫，到底谁来带呢？仲达大才，未免小用。”  
　　司马懿说：“二位如不介意，就交给犬子来办。”

 

　　司马昭在颍河边的农田里耗了一整天。他一脚泥一脚土，笨拙地割了几斤稻谷，翻整了半分淤田。他又跟着农夫一起，听功曹的号令搬石头木桩，修复被时雨冲坏的人工渠。直到深夜，功曹恩许农丁们休息，司马昭才得以脱身。  
　　想起洛阳的哥哥和衣食生活，有点欲哭无泪。如果明日后日都是这般过法，司马昭觉得毫无盼头，可又不敢跟父亲顶嘴。

　　回到府邸，仆役为二公子准备好了香汤沐浴。  
　　司马昭拖着满身泥泞，印着头皮去给亲爹问安。

　　“父亲是在惩罚孩儿吗。孩儿在洛时声色犬马。孩儿游乐不知止。”  
　　司马懿嗤：“为父有空闲与你计较这些？我且问你，学到了什么。”

　　“牛是农人的命，水利是农耕之命。”  
　　“还有呢。”  
　　“粮草先于行军。”

　　司马懿说：“农事关系一国的生死。当年武帝初兴兵，陈公仲德（程昱）在东阿为武帝募集军粮。民间搜尽了，连三天用度都不够。你知道最后程肃侯（程昱）为大军找到什么来填肚子？人脯！武帝平生几次战略撤退，三分有二都是苦于军粮不足。”

　　司马昭乖觉：“父亲用心良苦，孩儿受教。明日后日，孩儿也去典农功曹处报到就是了。”  
　　司马懿眄他一眼：“明日不必去了。替你领了另一份差事。郡守说起，屯田里佃农脱逃为寇，扰乱民生。”  
　　“父亲是要我——追剿？”  
　　“不错。”

　　次日清晨，司马昭穿了戎服配铁剑出门，府门口已经集结了横纵十乘以八的民勇。昨日因为劳动而困倦的机体，瞬时被点燃了。眼前虽然都是各色衣号的部曲，有持斫刀也有长矛或者铁锹，可是游兵散勇四舍五入，也是一只队伍。司马昭从识字起就偷偷读六韬鬼谷孙子吴子，终于不再是纸上谈兵。  
　　一个二十郎当的青年驱马而来，到司马府台阶前跳下马背。

　　“看样子，二公子对这百号人还挺满意！”  
　　“尊驾是？”  
　　“不才裴徽，表字文秀。裴文行便是在下长兄。”

　　司马昭和颍川典农中郎将的幺弟见礼。原来，这裴徽也未入仕。他比裴潜小了十岁余，长兄如父，他一直都随裴潜迁任。裴潜在颍川任职五年多时间，裴徽便在颍川盘桓。今日讨钟家酒，明日跟荀家幺子论辩，活得潇洒烂漫。

　　“许昌周围地形，子上恐怕不如我熟。家兄叫我来相助，顺便做向导。”  
　　司马昭不留痕迹地打量裴徽，暗笑他恐非习武之人。司马昭把老子教训自己的话反送给裴徽：“你我领着这些部曲，可不是去游山玩水。”

　　许昌周边相对开阔，往西有紫云、始祖二山。广大区域，要寻找逃亡的农奴、劫掠的匪徒并非易事。司马昭和裴徽，带着七八十个部曲，先按照官府提示，把匪人出没的地方走了一遍。赵家坞壁被袭击过一次，杜家仓被偷了两回，还有陈家的庄稼也被糟蹋。

　　裴徽好闲谈，司马昭没想到离开国都三百里之地，也有爱论老庄之人。司马昭在追查线索之余还得兼顾陪聊。  
　　“道者虚无，德者清净。仁用而万物生。裴某浅见——子上以为如何。”  
　　“文秀兄心神旷远。司马昭不才，一门心思想着眼前的浊差——你我何时才能看见那些逃匪的踪影。”

　　“子上口中言‘匪’。可知民非诈，因吏诈。兔非狡，因猎狡。莫怨盗匪，盗匪唯人召而已。”  
　　司马昭揶揄：“文秀兄所言差矣。若说吏诈而生乱，那么颍川屯民出逃，是否因为尊兄计诈？”  
　　裴徽大笑：“司马子上你好过分！我只是泛论国事当无为垂拱，不宜机巧。你倒好，用家兄来诘我。”

　　虽然两人都对对方见解不以为然，不过这类插科打诨倒缓解了一路上的枯燥。司马昭以为，天大地大，一个山头接一个山头地搜寻目标实在不易。不如在他们可能出没的地方设网，守株待兔。

　　裴徽质疑：“也许他们已经离开颍川了呢——他们可是两淮人，没准儿往故乡跑。我们应该守在他们必经之路上。”  
　　司马昭说：“江淮因战事荒废，返乡有何益处，说不准只是再次被征调而已。要是我，还不如躲在富乡，险中求生。几日来，李杜等户被劫粮食合计两百余斤。也就只够他们吃旬日。他们一定还会再行动的。”

　　“好罢。就算你有理。可是颍川八百户，富且贵者几十家。他们下一个袭哪儿。”  
　　“军粮。”

　　裴徽听到司马昭说，逃亡屯民会去偷袭军粮，颇觉荒诞。民毕竟是民，没有胆量往刀口上撞。司马昭却说，他要让逃匪上钩。  
　　从许昌到新汲有二十里官道，乃是南下扬州与徐州的必经之路。司马昭先让部曲放出消息，往后几日会有运粮车走此道。当夜他又带人加班加点，用麻袋装了数百袋谷壳沙粒。裴徽从典农中郎将那里借来数辆独轮车，将麻袋装车。

　　“令尊与家兄，军需用度尚未备齐——子上就想用利用这空档，以假消息和假粮吸引逃亡屯民来劫车。”  
　　“正是如此。”

　　往后几日，都有八十个步卒推着运粮车，未时出许昌南门，走官道，申时三刻到达新汲官仓。新汲粮仓卸货后，他们又推着空车返回许昌。这八十个步卒，无疑是部曲换了衣服扮的。司马昭和裴徽骑着马，挂手环刀背弓箭，装成戍吏模样，行在队伍中间。

　　前三日，他们平安把粮食运到了新汲。裴徽说，民不敢犯官，这办法，没用。  
　　司马昭说，再等等。  
　　等到对方习惯我方毫无警惕，等到对方觉得八十车粮食唾手可得。等到对方的轻进之心战胜了观望和保守，甘愿为了肚子铤而走险。

　　第七日。路上的气息变得不同。树影拉到一天之中最长的时候，司马昭等到了他要等的人。三四十个衣着褴褛的干巴汉子从背阴处冲出来。都是亡民，没有像样武器。手里抓着从张家李家凑来的铁或木头农具。

　　当然，司马昭带的人也不是冲锋陷阵的士兵，少些是看家护院，大部分都是干粗活的。这些部曲被虚张声势的抢匪吓呆，楞得像是没kai苞的新兵。有经验的部曲，倒是能拿刀耍几下。胆子小的直接躲车下面去了。  
　　司马昭冷锐地扫视冲杀而来的“敌军”，他看到其中某人，这人握的家伙事儿是几十个人中最精良的——一把铁锹。司马昭张弓搭羽，送给他喉咙一只飞箭。

　　“放下武器者不死。”

　　司马昭想起哥哥说，民力可惜。流民，给他们牛和田，一年能生产许多斛粮食。给他们矛戟加以训练，可以化作军旅。给他们女人，能生出更多劳力。这么珍贵的资源，死了就浪费了。应该收归约束，为我所用。

　　司马昭擒贼先擒王地杀了亡民的头领，然后恩威并用。  
　　裴徽正在念叨着“上仁为之，而无以为”，扭头看到司马昭嘴角挂着的微笑，心里有点发毛。

　　“数三声。还握着锤头木棒的，统统放下。若不放下，就让我练练准头。”

　　亡民劫掠都靠一口气撑着。他们看见自己的带头人脖子上多了一只箭，倒在地上汪汪出血。亡民魂儿一散，就都变成了怂棍。在那位“军爷”的威逼下，他们犹犹豫豫，放下了手里持的家伙事。  
　　司马昭让部曲掏出麻绳，把他们手腕捆了带回去。

　　却还有人不肯束手就擒：“我等脱于屯田，回去也是一死而已！不如将这督粮的和粮兵杀了，赚口吃食！”那人豁开部曲，骗到一把斫刀冲向发号施令的年轻“军爷”。  
　　司马昭轻嘲：“放着生门偏不走。明知死路却来投。”他拔出手环刀，挥臂横腕，刀刃从那暴农的脖颈斜斜切开，划到了胸口。裴徽身上的鸡皮疙瘩还没退，又看到连皮带肉倒在血泊里的汉子，嗡嗡耳鸣。

　　这桩差事算圆满解决了。除了两个死的，其余逃跑的民屯佃农都被抓回去。郡守也不必担心这些匪人到处打劫生事。裴徽跟兄长裴典农说起这回的事情，满腹感慨不知从何处下嘴，他舌头磨牙槽说，司马子上不似清贵人家的公子——无论体貌还是行事，都不像。

　　裴潜笑道：“毕竟是司马。少而仪伟，有武有略——这家子一脉相承。”裴潜何尝看不出来，司马懿是在给儿子开刃。自古名剑血里淬。

 

　　此后几个月，司马昭就是司马懿的一块砖，哪儿需要他就往哪儿搬。到田里干干农活，核查粮草支出，偶尔还去调节调节许昌城里的民间纠纷。  
　　处理完秋收之后，司马懿想在许昌扩建官营的冶铁工场，一面能生产农具或者车马配件，另外还能为军队生产武器。因为战争，铸铁工艺革新很快，生铁炒炼发展出了灌钢。最要紧的鼓风技术方面，水力轮轴演化的水排也付诸使用。司马懿把儿子扔过去，当营造监工。

　　一不留神，就到了冬月。天子在广陵临江观兵，旌旗百里、戎卒十万的消息刚传到司马懿案头，北风就呼啸而至。司马懿穿着素衣麑裘立在廊下，天色阴灰阴灰。  
　　司马昭蹿进院来。大概是一直都在干体力活的缘故，还穿着夏秋时候的葛布单衣，只是加了一件大氅而已。可惜了哥哥为他装的精美物件，如今惧于父亲的威慑，都不敢戴在身上。司马昭向父亲见礼：“又有一万只箭簇，三千只戟头可以南运了。”

　　“恐怕未及送到，陛下就要返程。”司马懿把书简递给儿子：“今岁多雨，江河水势迅猛。观察入冬以来气象，寒意来得极早。江水，恐怕很快就会结冰。”  
　　司马懿同时把家书与天信攥在手里，不小心，递给儿子的是家书。

　　司马昭看见家书里哥哥说，妹妹的婚事已经办好了纳采。荀霬因父亲荀恽早亡，婚事是由他在洛阳叔叔、荀家三公子代办。哥哥信里还说，媛容有喜，胎象很稳。  
　　司马懿忧虑：“天子两次伐吴，都太急了。太急了。”  
　　司马昭安慰道：“进取总好过防御，兵不谋则钝。”

　　“黄初三年那次江陵大捷，江东就在垂手之间。可惜遇上疠疫。今岁攻吴，十万精兵。然而天候——天候恐怕不顺呀。但愿陛下能沉心休养，等候良时。”司马懿看了眼天，叹息之间伤愁不已。

　　又过了一个月，大雪节气，果然等到天子班师的消息。不必赶造武器，粮草也无需多运。许昌的调度大营工作量减轻了不少，司马昭免于被父亲指挥东西。数九之后，进入冬闲。许颖的少爷公子之间，酒宴多了起来。司马懿甚至不反对儿子跟他们玩一玩，美其名曰联络感情。

　　这日裴徽请司马昭同去朋友家喝酒。司马昭拣了一件米黄色的衫子加袄，披狐裘。他一边挂绢袋，一边想起兄长落笔写夏侯徽“胎象很稳”。真好。司马昭拍了自己脸颊一下，兄嫂的孩子当是他的侄儿，不，比侄儿还要亲。

　　裴徽口中的朋友，是荀家五公子和六公子，荀顗、荀粲。

　　建安十七年那场政治暗示给这个颍川著姓带来难以磨灭的影响。荀彧身后，长子荀恽因与曹植友善与夏侯尚不和，遭曹丕忌恨，就连驸马身份都无法挽救他抑郁而死。二子荀俣也是不寿，两年前离开人世。三子荀诜，为了维持冠冕不坠，在洛阳为官。两个末子，居于故乡庄园之中，半隐于世。

　　出了许昌城往西，颖阴方向十几里，就有了私家园囿的坞壁。那园子包含山薮，远代芳丘，自有良田果林与部曲。司马昭跟着裴徽找到进庄的正路。报过家门，又得仆役引领。马蹄走了一柱香功夫，才来到精舍之前。园筑精美绝伦，一想到这是荀公哀荣换来的，司马昭嗟叹不已。

　　司马昭与裴徽甫入门庭，就有两位公子相迎。  
　　司马昭作揖：“观之清雅平畅，有如石磬响于明堂。必是景倩世叔！视之神朗廓远，有如幽涧出深谷。一定是奉倩世叔！”

　　荀顗笑道：“山林野客。哪里有什么石磬，什么明堂。子上过誉了。论材，贤弟当真是云鹤风虎——倒叫人好奇尊兄仪貌。”  
　　荀粲跟司马师龄近。荀顗又长荀粲五岁。若按辈分，阳儿与荀霬结缘，师、昭兄弟当是荀顗荀粲的子侄辈。不过荀顗主动与司马昭平辈相称，既是拉近距离，也显得十分亲善。

　　寒暄过后，几人席间落座。裴徽早与荀粲交好，两个人脑袋挨着脑袋聊起了“老枫化羽人，朽麦化蝴蝶”之类玄而又玄的话题。  
　　司马昭与荀顗叙过亲，又闲谈洛阳风物。司马昭说起洛阳士子开始流行着巾。发冠之类未免老气。至于粉不离手，香脂涂面，男着女衣都是司空见惯。荀顗笑如今后生放达不检。荀粲却觉得，香膏香粉、襦裙抱腰不如上身一试。

　　司马昭笑：“文秀兄与奉倩兄通晓虚玄之说，昭自愧弗如。洛阳才子芬芳吐艳，料想其中必有二位知音。”  
　　荀粲饮罢杯中酒：“自俣兄去后，无人能驳我‘象外之意，不可言说’。待家侄与贤妹定下婚期，我便一访京城，会会其中才俊——对席谈议。”

　　荀顗劝荀粲慎饮无果，听着弟弟“视圣人如糠秕”的言论又觉得头疼。他请司马昭同去庭院里散步，言语间颇拿这个幼弟不知如何是好。  
　　“我们兄弟几人，唯独阿粲离经叛道。在我们看来，先君瑰伟。唯独这小子说，父亲太过规矩。他倒是推崇从兄公达（荀攸）。”

　　司马昭注视着庭间腊梅的枯枝。他想起父亲给他和司马师讲先朝趣闻。提及荀公，司马懿回忆荀公爱熏香。他说荀公处理政务所坐之处，残香三日不散，人称令君香。  
　　其人岂止瑰伟，简直风致。

　　“不过阿粲无意仕途。他日复一日饮酒阔论、通兑任情，倒不失保全性命。有时让人头疼，好在不必担心他会蹈兄长和二哥的覆辙。”  
　　“家兄的妻兄夏侯太初，颇识玄理。奉倩兄上洛，可与他一辩。”

　　“略有耳闻。”荀顗叹了口气，又问：“子上你说，高谈阔论、虚言胜实，于今可乎？”  
　　“景倩兄何出此言？”

　　荀顗说：“倘使人人重机辩，如何推崇礼仪教化？如果颜貌修美、姿容闲雅、巧言绮丽就好，冠冕勋禄又从何处得到？”  
　　司马昭点头：“出不能牧民，入不能理务——私认为不可。”

　　荀顗思索：“如果阿粲上洛是为同名流一争口舌，随他好了。我却该为稳固家门而入京。”  
　　“若景倩兄来访，家兄与我一定洒扫庭院，开门相迎。”

　　“子上客气了。前些时日，子上收服许昌周围作乱的逃夫，我还未向你道谢——谢你免去荀府被劫之虞”  
　　“举手而已。这些打打杀杀的脏污事，恐怕叫文秀兄、奉倩兄看了笑话。”  
　　“嗐。他们无非主张‘无为’——治不如不治。你我二人方才论及：虚言空洞，根本无益。行务尽能，显功为上。”

　　荀顗因事制宜的观点颇令司马昭投契，他礼道：“小弟期待景倩兄一番作为。”  
　　荀顗摆手，苦涩：“何谈作为。不过以先君先兄为前车之鉴罢了。”

　　天将暗未暗。仆役掌灯，又为廊下的两位公子端来手炉又披上裘皮。冬意正浓郁，楸树、黄檀、银杏的叶子落了。围廊边的柿子树上还有零星果实，悬挂在枝头。风猎猎狂吹，或能听见果子坠落的声音。司马昭不知，暝昏交接时，能否在这座老宅邂逅荀公神魂。

　　司马昭听见荀顗呢喃：“直如弦，死道边。曲如钩，封王侯。先父死道边，也封王侯了。他到底是直，还是曲呢。”  
　　  
荀粲与裴徽还在饮酒。仆役点燃席间灯枝，荀粲突然坐起：“好久未见傅兰石（傅嘏），不知他近况！既然要去洛阳，何妨邀他同聚。共叙友情是其一，互辩虚胜为其二。文秀以为如何？”  
　　裴徽兴奋：“何必耽搁，我这就给他写信！”

　　冬至前一日，司马懿完成这次调度军需的使命，和二儿子回到洛阳。

　　司马昭看到都城城池，愈发情怯。自己离开这小半年里，兄长与嫂嫂一定恩爱弥笃——兄长平日书信里用了那么长的篇幅说家事。而自己，因为许昌事忙，或者提笔忘词不知所言，干脆疏于回信。一百多个日夜，他对哥哥的眷慕怎能冷却。而哥哥又是否把他摆回到兄弟的位置上。

　　哥哥信里为爱妻有孕而欢喜。司马昭觉得后颈漏风，心慌得厉害。这些时日，他被农田的泥巴、沉重的运粮车还有官营铁场里灼热的铁水折腾得不俊俏了。何况他还杀了人，虽然生他的俩人都杀过人吧，也不是什么值得炫耀的传家宝。

　　走进宣阳门，沿着群贤如织、商旅纵横的铜驼大街走一截。往东拐到永安里，就看见司马府。司马昭跟在他爹后面跳下马。

　　“父亲回来了。”  
　　“师儿。”  
　　“母亲在媛容那里，正盼着父亲。”  
　　司马懿点点头。进了府。

　　问候过父亲，司马师终于能从容转向弟弟。北风吹开了他的少年，轮廓被今岁的新雪打磨过似地，连为他备的衣袍又悬了一截。司马师向他张开臂膀：“过来。”  
　　司马昭头重脚轻栽进他怀里：“哥。”


	4. 潜流（4）

　　黄初七年，大起大伏。

　　二月，荀霬和司马家的长女完婚。接亲那日，阳儿哭着告别张春华和她两个哥哥。司马昭嘱咐亲妹，如果被荀家公子欺负，就给哥哥捎话。做哥哥的一定会帮她讨回公道。司马师给了司马昭一棒槌。妹夫知书达理，温文尔雅，必然会善待他们家的珍珠。

　　在两位兄长笨拙的安慰之下，阳儿止泪笑骂道：“二哥哥才是，全府上下谁最顽劣谁心里清楚——我的夫君才不劳你费心。有那功夫，二哥哥不如管好自己，小心将来让嫂嫂伤心。”

　　目送接亲车驾远去，司马师意味深长：“还是妹妹眼睛亮。叫你收收性子。”  
　　“我昨晚跟琴儿单纯只是睡觉。我发誓。我听她弹《五弄》来着……结果眼皮子不听话。”  
　　“只有眼皮子不听话？”  
　　“还有一个地方想哥哥。不过被我管住了。”

　　三月初一，司马师劝夏侯徽多休息。怀着六个月的身子，不必再做费眼费心的活计。说话的时候，司马师抚摸着妻子腹内的生命，为她的绾鬟配上簪。

　　三月初二，司马懿坐在书房，墨汁滴落在竹简上。天子要大兴土木，建什么九华台——他到底该不该谏止。想来想去，这种缺心眼儿的事，还是丢给牙尖嘴利的鲍勋去做更安妥。就在司马懿扔开预写的奏疏，摸出《春秋》来看的时候，二儿子推门进来，行了个大礼。

　　“请父亲为孩儿说亲。”  
　　司马懿盯着他十六岁的二儿子：“谁家？”  
　　“家门之兴，起于乡闾。家业敦广，联于名士。家道弥坚，结于著书立说者。黄初至今，太尉、司徒、司空三公在朝，粲然美矣。”

　　“你既然有心，为父不妨替你投石问路。”  
　　“多谢父亲。”  
　　“明白轻重就好。”

　　轻重。  
　　空中飞旋的鸟掷下一片阴影。蛱蝶穿梭在郁李和白茅丛中。没有司马家，就没有他们兄弟，没有他司马昭的一切。父母婚姻起于乡闾。兄长和妹妹婚配名士，声望攀升。他该为这个河内著姓补上“教化”这块短板。

　　司马师在树下招手：“昭儿，叫我好找——钟稚叔送来帖子。明日上巳，伊水北岸，修禊祛邪。”  
　　司马昭小跑过去：“文绉绉。直说就是游戏喝酒，踏春赏景呗。都有谁？”

　　司马师附耳：“都是你愿见的。”  
　　司马昭笑道：“那敢情好。不过上巳可是伏羲女蜗造人之日，兄长不用陪嫂嫂？”

　　“陪你。”

　　三月初三，句芒润泽。司马师亲自驾一马轻车，带着弟弟来到伊水边上。重阳木展露新枝，临水边围了几扇移屏，圈出两丈见方的半开放空间。兄弟二人梨花白与松青，携来山岚水碧之间最明媚的光景。正合了席间都是敏达俊俏、世家名流之辈。

　　请帖是钟毓写的，他年纪最长，仗着祖传好字，又是在座唯一的官身。荀顗和荀粲自从参加侄子的婚礼，便在京都住下，今日春游也赫然在座。至于陈泰，是二荀长姊之子，明明与荀顗同龄却得管他叫舅。

　　司马昭还看到了裴徽，热爱老庄却害怕见血的朋友。司马师认识陈骞，尚书令陈矫之子。  
　最后一个年轻人，是司马兄弟未曾见过的。

　　荀粲等不及司马兄弟落座和问候，他就急着发问：“兰石，你道眼前之人如何。”  
　　“恰乎此时风物。”  
　　荀粲谐道：“泛泛而谈，不辨褒贬。”  
　　“我与司马两位公子初相逢而已，哪里谈得上洞见。奉倩若追问，何妨等今日游宴尽兴再说。”

　　这便是侍中尚书傅巽之侄，傅嘏傅兰石。傅嘏年纪与司马师相仿，眉目谈不上风流却也隽秀；仪貌未必拔群，不过姿态灵钧仿佛竹中劲风。裴徽与他相交已深，他说傅嘏除了与多年相交的友人亲近，鲜少矫饰待人。

　　荀粲扬眉：“熟悉的，知道他爽直。不熟悉的，还以为他刻薄。就说前几日，我同文秀去拜访夏侯太初。兰石偏说，太初不过尔尔。”  
　　傅嘏道：“你我多年情谊，尚有争执己见、不相得意之时。何况我跟夏侯太初乏善可陈。”  
　  
　陈泰指着司马师调侃：“太初妹夫在此，小心他护着妻家。”  
　　司马师抿了口酒：“太初他呀，全洛阳三分有二的人想给他推车。我不必操他的心。我要是胳膊肘拐弯，也是护着亲弟弟。”

　　司马昭正在往嘴里塞蜜枣。听闻哥哥的话呛了，咳嗽咳得脸红。  
　　陈骞开口：“平心而论，我也觉得某人言过其实。”  
　　陈泰稀奇：“难得听休渊你弹射他人。休渊，你这是与夏侯太初又有什么过节？”

　　陈骞笑道：“过节倒说不上。酒间闲话，聊做谈资。在座都知道家父原本姓刘，出继舅爷，冠了陈姓。家父又娶生父刘氏之女为妇，也算姻于本家。夏侯太初因此讥我风教不端——而他家，不也如出一辙吗。”

　　钟毓在朝，又熟知条文法令：“令尊令堂之事还曾得太祖钦断，太祖言道‘出继之后与原族婚配乃是常事，不许嚼舌’。”  
　　“正是。”陈骞说：“某君不返身自顾也就罢了，反倒苛薄他人。在我看来未免表里不一。”

　　荀顗笑道：“良辰、佳时、美酒。诸位莫非一直要拿夏侯玄作为下酒菜，佐觞不成？”  
　　钟毓问道：“景倩有什么妙题？”

　　荀顗说：“听说朝廷里‘君父先后’之议甚嚣尘上。何不以君或父为论题，各据观点，旁征博引。”  
　　裴徽说：“‘君父疾笃，有药一丸，可救一人，当救君邪、父邪？’这是天子试忠的题目，拿来佐酒难免干涩。再说了，席间没人比得过景倩擅长论孝——我猜你一定持‘父先于君’。”

　　荀粲也摇头：“文秀说得没错。四哥最爱谈论孝。我听来，这话题不比聊夏侯太初更下酒。”  
　　荀顗轻晒。

　　陈泰赶紧弥合四舅五舅的分歧：“不如，就论‘辨材’如何。蒋公子通（蒋济）曾言，观眸子可知其人。诸友以为，甄别人物的标准又是什么？”  
　　陈骞说道：“当然是德行。言行谈吐始终如一，便是人间难能可贵了。”

　　荀粲不假思索：“非也，品评人物首当其冲是外形——妇人当以色，无色不聘。士人当以容，无容不交。”

　　裴徽了解荀粲非名教中人，他风流自然而不束于物。只恐在座大都受孔孟家学熏陶，听到荀粲的狂言难免刺耳。裴徽正要替好友打圆场——荀粲所论，不过是“圣人也是红尘中人”的另种表述，却被荀顗打断：“文秀若替阿粲开解，还不如替他的荒诞谢过。”

　　“四舅何必难为五舅。”陈泰说：“上巳游宴，乐在畅怀。”  
　　“我哪里是‘为难他’。是提醒他‘君子慎于口’。”荀顗说：“玄伯是没有弟弟，不知道兄长的劳苦。”

　　说起兄弟，席间还有一对。  
　　司马师好整以暇地为骨肉剥枣核。司马昭咀嚼得口齿不清：“反正我不觉得，看眸子就能知道他是什么样的人。景倩兄和奉倩兄眼睛生得那么像，光凭这点可看不出来你二人骨子里截然相反：一个恭孝恪礼，一个任达自然。”

　　荀顗问：“子上以为，该如何识人？”  
　　司马昭拍掉手上的果屑：“兄长的观点就是我的观点，兄长肯定不会错的。”

　　司马师被弟弟推出来，倒也从容：“盖观人物之本、天地之所生，无非性情。身之有性情，若天之有阴阳。性情二字，‘性’质禀乎自然，‘情’变由于染习。是以观人查物，‘情’为肤表，‘性’为根本。”

　　钟毓难道：“禹言‘知人则哲，能官人’。皋陶对曰‘人有九德’，应依九德为国家选贤举才。到底，子元所说的人之‘性’与皋陶论‘德’又是什么关系。”  
　　司马师说：“性有优劣，优者合德。”

　　傅嘏问道：“人有性情，又有才干。才性二者，是同是离？”  
　　司马师说：“才干乃治事之能，是行为。行著于外，由本性操纵。故而才与性相合，不相离。”

　　傅嘏追问：“子元是否认为才性一体，才德一体？”  
　　司马师点头：“名实相符，正是如此。”

　　在座诸人还没弄清楚怎么回事，傅嘏和司马师遥遥互敬了三杯酒。傅嘏端着空杯：“子元所论恰通我怀，幸甚，幸甚。”司马师朗声回应：“白首发于春华，肺腑始自邂逅。兰石。”

　　司马昭挠挠头，他哥哥跟傅嘏一来二去，看对眼了。接下来的时间，傅嘏移席跟司马师论起名实与名理之类话题。陈泰、钟毓和荀顗不时置身其中。  
　　没有人给司马昭剥枣核，他也懒得吃，干脆端着耳杯找荀粲、裴徽和陈骞对酒。荀粲先是好奇做弟弟的，怎能乖巧到司马昭这个地步。裴徽拍司马昭后背，说他拿人当箭靶子的时候可跟乖巧一点都不沾边。陈骞又问司马昭是否想从武，那可是清流子弟避犹不及的路——纵然他陈骞也想。

　　这边四个喝得舌头大了，对着不押韵的连句。那边五个还在犀柄麈尾，乐此不疲。宴游最后，九个年轻人横着卧着，开起各家家翁的玩笑。眼见日头西偏，钟毓提醒诸人，快到了洛阳城门闭锁的时间。

　　也不知是谁最先举盏。待到朱灼荫碧，燕子来归之时，伊水之畔再付一醉。将重逢聚首，寄于年年东风。  
　　司马昭抱着兄长的胳膊。友人话别之后，相继离开，这哥俩还倚在轻车里。他们像是盼着日落似地，头靠着头。司马昭呼吸醺热，嘴唇摩挲兄长的脸颊。

　　司马师昵声说：“傅兰石可与我推心置腹。景倩、玄伯能堪砥流之任。稚叔、休渊最通事理。奉倩、文秀也是悠游洒脱。”  
　　“哥哥有了同气连枝的伙伴，”司马昭得意：“别忘有我牵线搭桥的功劳。”

　　“是是。荀家公子、裴家公子都是你先认识的。”司马师说：“盘盘你的账本，我欠了你多少好事。”  
　　“这个数。”司马昭比了个手势，狡黠道：“如果哥哥给我，就一笔勾销。”

　　三月三，涉水沐兰，男欢女爱。司马师暗笑弟弟会跟他开口要价了。司马师还没答话，又听到这家伙小声在他耳边唱：  
“子惠思我，褰裳涉溱。  
子不我思，岂无他人？  
狂童之狂也且！”

　　司马师调转马头往远离洛阳的伊水上游去，晚霞如织绣。他一边驾车一边低声与弟弟的求爱歌相和：  
“溱与洧，方涣涣兮。  
吾与汝，方秉兰兮。  
洵吁且乐，洵吁且乐！”

　　这一年的欢喜事在春月耗尽。  
　　四月入夏，征南大将军府上传来夏侯尚病危的消息。夏侯徽晕倒在司马师怀里。司马师日夜守着妻子，生怕她出意外。又没几日，夏侯府的讣告飘到司马府。  
　　夏侯徽重着身子，想再去看一眼父亲，外加惦记母亲与兄长是否安好。司马师担心她至哀伤身，与她约定守丧一事量力而行，寸步不离陪她归省。

　　夏侯尚的病拖了很久。当初对爱妾的思念绵延至今，这一口气终是断了线。府上并没有想象中的忙乱，或者说，德阳乡主和夏侯玄预料到这一天迟早要来。夏侯徽系麻服衰，哭过棺后，由司马师扶着安顿到她出嫁前的厢房。

 

　　司马师转到堂前，与夏侯玄叙丧礼。夏侯玄哀恸不改其色，一身麻布丧冠反显得身姿绝伦。自今日起，这位十七岁的年轻人承父爵，成为昌陵乡侯。  
　　门口传来宫中内侍的尖嗓子，不一会儿，曹丕一袭玄衣踏进府邸。

　　夏侯玄司马师等纷纷拜倒，曹丕一言不发，定睛望着堂内的棺柩。天子身前闪着幽暗的火光，火光深处是游魂鬼魄堆成的黑暗。天子身后格窗和门槛之外阳光普照，白得扎人。  
　　“他走了吗。”  
　　“是。陛下。”

　　曹丕挥退了堂中所有人，只留他同夏侯尚的灵柩，还有烛光和火盆。他又送走了一个幼时之交。同食、同学、同止，贴心贴背几十年。君主给了知交军权荣宠，知交用一场荒唐的痴情给二人间划出裂痕。曹丕搜索枯竭的诗意，挤不出词句来吊唁。

　　司马懿跟二儿子在府自家院里下棋。父亲让了儿子三个子。  
　　司马昭还是输得落花流水。司马昭以为父亲会训他毫无长进，没想到司马懿开口，说起旁的话题：

　　“观我大魏，要紧的军职有八件。大司马、大将军、四征将军、中领军、中护军。四征之中，征东征南为抗吴而设，征西抗蜀，征北将军巩固幽燕。  
　　“西边，夏侯妙才没了。张儁乂递补，却只挂了左将军这个杂牌。东边，有大司马、征东大将军曹文烈在。问题在南边，夏侯伯仁这一走，不知陛下准备拿谁填空。总不会是曹真曹子丹罢，他自黄初三年起授命都督内外，不会镇地方的。”

　　“父亲静观其变就是了。”  
　　司马懿棋子敲棋枰：“不说这事儿了。说说你。为父打听过了，三公之中，王司空有一嫡亲孙女视若珍宝。年方十岁，贤名远著。与他家约黄昏的，怕是挤破门槛。”

　　司马昭笑道：“父亲可是担心儿子配不上她。”  
　　司马懿点头：“是怕你入不了王司空的眼。”

　　夏侯尚死后，曹丕的性情愈发乖戾。四月末，他杀了处处跟自己唱反调的御史中丞鲍勋，然后一病不起。病了一旬日，他把几个重臣叫到崇华殿宣室内，交托后事。  
　　洛阳城敛气息声，狗都不敢乱叫。司马懿接连数天在魏宫侍疾。两个孩子也知道，事情不是那么简单。

　　司马师亲手伺候夏侯徽服安胎药，为她加减衣物，添香梳妆。夏侯徽是坚强的女子，挺过了父丧，她保护着怀中生命。  
　司马师去父亲书房取书看，意外发现司马昭在翻那些他最讨厌啃的《书》和《礼》。司马师问他为什么。司马昭大大咧咧说，“求偶。”  
　　求偶好啊。求偶好。司马师摸着弟弟的头说，等你夫人过门生出孩儿，就跟我与媛容的孩儿放在一起养。比比谁更聪明。

　　曹丕还是驾崩了。  
　　那一夜，司马师和司马昭在府门外等父亲。等得无聊就数星星。倒是没发现有什么离奇天象。没有什么天火坠太微之类。一切都很平静，万事轮转，万物还会继续生长。死亡真是桩极其玄妙的事情。

　　司马懿跟陈群领了遗诏，和曹真共拜新帝。三人叩首叩首再叩首，呼了数声万岁。剩下的那个辅臣曹休，还在东南前线。曹叡挥袖展平双手，示意诸卿平身。二十二岁青年，聪明又俊美。年轻的皇帝根本不需要辅政，不过他看得出来，先帝有意留了二对二——世家对宗族的夹辅局面给他。

　　也许不是为了辅政。  
　　是防止单方势力壮大。

　　曹丕对同胞兄弟的傲慢和尖刻，对母系干政的憎恶，还有逼杀武帝股肱时的狠绝。他的是非功业传到曹叡手上，化成一张薄薄的绢帛，一颗压着年轻皇帝透不过气来的苦心。  
　　陈群司马懿跟曹真客客气气地揖了揖。曹真没把眼高于顶表现得太明显，不过还是对文臣领将军号透露出些微不快。只是杂牌，曹真想，什么镇军将军、抚军将军，因人设岗的杂牌而已。

　　陈群和司马懿走出崇华殿，国丧让宫阙盛夏覆雪，哀钟徘徊云霄。先帝真的成了先帝。陈群有些动情，又开始哭，先帝病重期间他哭了好多次。  
　　司马懿指了指陈群和自己：“转眼。你我相识近三十载。”  
　　陈群揩泪：“从丞相幕府开始，到世子府上。先帝登基同殿为臣，到如今辅佐新帝。风云变幻，半个甲子呐。”

　　司马懿笑：“当初，平原祢衡将我二姓骂作‘屠沽儿辈’。祢衡澡身浴德，自矜洁白无瑕，欺我等趋势求利。结果他成了泥土，我等成了顾命。”  
　　陈群叹息：“无所作为之徒，最爱沽名钓誉、指瑕造隙。治事务功之人，却遭口舌辈诽谤。”

　　“出仕以来，长文可曾想过回头。”  
　　“未曾。”  
　　“那便往前走罢。”

　　司马懿扶着陈群走过漫长的台阶。回望景云一般层叠屋瓴，司马懿也不知道在安慰谁：“先帝厌恶衰老。他一生壮怀，意气风发。”  
　　司马懿被车马送回府上，跳下地，他罕见地感觉到晕眩。仿佛经年累月的清醒，一朝大醉。或者不分昼夜地煎心熬肝，蜡烛烧成灰。两个儿子来迎，司马懿一左一右揽住他们，千载难逢诉了真情：“好儿子，宝贝儿子。”

　　他事武皇帝，战兢多余恭敬。他对文皇帝，交托之外难免有芥蒂与防备。先帝走了。他的衷曲跟棺椁一并入土。

　　曹叡第一次大朝会，腰间系着白麻带的朝臣对国丧以及天子孝制阐幽发微。四海未平，三年之内禁娱乐和兵戈根本做不到，取个折中也就罢了。不过朝会上，曹叡拿出征东大将军曹休的书信。曹休信里说，他想回洛阳看看先帝，顺便入朝任职。曹叡问，阼下诸位爱卿以为如何。

　　臣僚们表示，征东大将军曹休有内外之望。将他调离，恐怕东吴生事。  
　　曹叡深以为然。不过为了安抚曹休的情绪，天子将他的儿子曹肇提拔为散骑常侍。至于曹肇能够出入掖庭、恩眷隆盛，那又是后话了。

　　获得任用的勋贵二代不止曹肇，还有夏侯玄。曹叡降旨录他为黄门侍郎。曹叡没想到，这位同处在热孝之中的公子哥并未婉拒圣恩，而是痛痛快快地应了下来。  
　　曹叡冷嘲：不愧是与曹氏表里一体的夏侯，连对礼教的淡漠都如出一辙。要是换陈家、司马家死了爹，依照陈泰、司马师出孝入悌的家教，绝对会谢旨养名，居丧养孝。

　　司马师。曹叡的思绪在这个名字上转了一圈，夏侯玄和司马师，名字都是相克的。一者奥妙，一者笃实。坊间说他们是洛阳最耀眼的新星。曹叡抚摸自己的眉线，但愿他们还能多造作些时日。他看戏，也热闹。

　　就算先帝逼死了他生母，曹叡还是感激他把这个位置给了自己。  
　　感激不尽。

　　新帝登基，司马懿摸不出来路数，多做不如少做。他把尚书台的杂事推到陈群头上，说着“有劳首辅”之类的好话。司马懿倒腾出空闲，带着二儿子往王朗王司空家跑了好几趟。  
　　司马昭模样不差，身高体长。脸上虽然还有稚气吧，长开了应该能达到他哥那个水准。再论出身家世，司马懿也自信不输人。毕竟大魏四个顾命，他占其一。

　　王朗和王肃挺喜欢司马昭刻意表现出来的恭谨和熟读书礼的样子。不过躲在墙幕后面的小姑娘未必喜欢。  
　　王司空和司马懿聊了聊三国局势，王司空说西蜀自从夷陵败后偃旗息鼓，难有大动静。然而东吴孙权计奸，恐怕会趁着国丧主少，兴兵犯境。司马懿深以为然。司马懿说东南边境将心不定，也容易让东吴有机可乘。

　　两人聊着该如何杜绝孙吴野心。王朗话音一转，问立在司马懿身后的少年如何想。  
　　司马昭说：“遣将镇南，应朝夕之变。固淮保江，应经年之变。休息国力、再兴伐吴，应一世之变。”

　　墙后面扔出来一个香球。  
　　司马家和王家定下婚约，等女孩儿十三及笄就成亲。

　　司马父子走后，王元姬走进堂屋。王朗捻着胡须，夸孙女眼神不错。王元姬笑道：“爷爷常说当年做会稽太守的故事。会稽在江口，若保不住江左，就保不住会稽。而自古保江……”  
　　“必先固淮！”祖孙两个异口同声。王朗点头：“司马家的小子，还是有出息的。定江东策，需分短、中、长。我的孙女婿既然有这个远见，至少能成一世名臣。你尚司马，可保吾族不衰。”

　　七月末，蝉鸣刺耳。  
　　司马昭无心念书，躺在蒲榻上玩王家闺女给他的香球。  
　　东厢那边，夏侯徽临盆。司马师罕见地，慌了。

　　朝会，司马懿照旧谨小慎微。议政，非问不答。凡事先推举曹真，再举陈群。宣明殿上，每逢同乡耆老常林，他以顾命之身尊敬长辈，行揖拜之礼。曹叡就坐在扆屏前的坐榻，阶下群臣尽入眼底。年轻的皇帝看到司马懿谦孝至极，看透他如此作态，是为明哲。

　　孙权军果然蠢蠢欲动。  
　　军报称，东吴军走夏口，骚扰荆州南部重镇江夏。

　　曹叡口头骂孙权欺我荆州无将，又问臣僚该怎么处置。实则，他心里已经打好了腹稿。  
　　陈群说，孙吴不过试探，让江夏太守文聘坚拒就好。  
　　曹真说，调曹休应战，给寇虏一点颜色。

　　“曹文烈在扬州大营，若调至江夏，未免中了东吴声东击西之计。不如从朝中遣一员大将镇荆州。仲达，朕看爱卿最为适任。”曹叡把玩案上的征南大将军绶印，却不准备赐给司马懿。  
　　曹叡俯视地上跪着的他父亲的老臣。四十七岁，现在养身未免早了点——况且这位老臣肚里恐怕压根没有养身的意图。不如外放，叫他离于政治中心。有过则贬，有功缓升。

　　“请抚军大将军南行，为朕排解边境之忧。”  
　　司马懿叩拜领命。

　　司马懿回府，张春华报喜。长子长媳为他添了一个孙女。平安。  
　　司马懿挺开心，孙女好，孙女纳福。

　　司马昭看着东厢其乐融融，他听着兄长对嫂嫂说体己话，又从产婆手中接过女儿哄着抱着。哥哥以身作则，司马昭琢磨，以后自己做了夫君，也要这般疼夫人。  
　　他不难过。司马昭把王家闺女给的香球别在要带上。他替哥哥高兴。

　　“子上。”  
　　“父亲回来了。”  
　　司马昭退了一步作揖道；“兄长添了孩儿，父亲何不去看看。”  
　　司马懿冷不丁说：“为父出镇，你跟着吧。”  
　　“南边果真有警？！”

　　司马师听到仆役传讯，也来庭中见司马懿。远闻父亲与二弟对话，他急迫：“孩儿亦愿随父亲同行。”司马昭望向兄长，初为人父的喜悦让哥哥格外迷人，耀眼得让他忍着灼痛也移不开眼睛。

　　司马懿却说：“东吴叩边，为父南下。短则两三年，长则五六年，全凭天意。这不比去许昌支度粮草。子元，你该明白：府里需有人。”  
　　司马师听出父亲言外之意——此次离京，恐怕有朝内斗争的因素在，甚至是天子借故外放。他直跪在地上：“洛阳有叔父。孩儿愿随父亲左右。”

　　司马懿走出几步，转头就骂：“你妻女在屋内。子上亦已许亲。你们兄弟，至于这样难分难舍！”  
　　司马师怔忡，几日没过问弟弟，他的终身大事居然说好了。司马师定了定：“孩儿不为别的。留在洛阳，也只是斗鸡走狗，酒席之间虚掷光阴。不如随父亲军旅历练。”

　　司马懿白他：“夏侯太初承爵入朝。平流进取，未必不是清贵稳妥之路。”  
　　司马师说：“我是父亲的儿子。”

　　司马懿当真想让司马师凭家门令誉青云直上，世风如此。比如陈群，他的路就相当不错。  
　　军旅浊不浊的暂且不论，肯定有风险。司马懿不能把两个儿子都吊在刀尖上。嫡长最宝贝，他得以防万一。

　　“孩儿的上祖是殷王司马卬。”

　　黄初七年八月，新帝登基不出两个月。因孙吴侵扰，抚军大将军司马懿授命出荆州。天子借故荆襄有旧兵，并未拨调军队给他。流放的意图格外明显。  
　　司马懿父子三人快马加鞭，翻山越岭。

　　“这下曹休曹文烈该息事宁人了——我是第二个不在洛阳的顾命大臣。子元，子上，你们猜猜为父和曹文烈，这辈子谁有望率先回京。”  
　　“征东大将军气短，说不准他先走。”  
　　“兄长话里有话，可不厚道！”

　　司马懿大笑。他的好儿子，命里藏锋，合该腥风血雨里来去，将温柔乡戳个窟窿。


	5. 潜流（5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 潜流（4）的内置车，原章节其实没有车更好，画蛇添足了。

　　三月傍晚的风让人天性萌动。那些叫不出名字的花香，拂过面颊的枝条。司马师带着弟弟不知行了多远，伊水静阔。驾车之人轻吁一声，马车停驻。兄弟二人跳下车，有默契地双双脱下鞋履，挽起衣角踏入水中。  
　　“河底真凉。”  
　　“只是习俗。踩踩水就上岸吧。”  
　　“哥哥，我方才说……”

　　“一年一次上巳，还能不依你吗。”司马师望向弟弟的眼眸也蕴着春意：“不过昭儿，拿我本就打算给你的东西，换‘一笔勾销’——我可怜你真不划算。”  
　　“哥哥本就打算给……我……”

　　“怕是今晚又要露宿荒野。”司马师模仿何驸马的姿态矜持地照了照影子，仿佛检查脸上脂粉掉没掉——虽然他司马师才没擦那些玩意儿。司马师翘指：“河里有鱼！”  
　　司马昭笑不敢笑，将衣角系在腰带上，陪他一起嘲贬何驸马：“我来抓我来抓！莫叫这等粗活，玷污了公子的双手——小弟无论如何也不会让公子挨饿。”

　　司马昭趁余晖抓了两尾草鱼，同哥哥上了岸。  
　　他以为哥哥还要再装一装何驸马，学着步履矜矜的样子。没想司马师破功大笑道：“叫人憋不住！城内那些士子，怎做到邯郸学步的！”  
　　“我要知道就好了！”  
　　司马昭把鱼丢在草丛，捡了块利石打鱼鳞。他把两条鱼收拾干净，司马师正好拢了草叶，点燃一小摊篝火。司马昭惊奇：“兄长深谋远虑，连火石都带了？还带了什么好东西？”

　　“火石防走兽。”司马师刨开草地下的泥土，将司马昭杀好的鱼插进树枝，架在火上：“还有其他我们用得上的东西。”  
　　用得上的东西。司马昭了悟。兄长今日出行前果真就做好准备，可见兄长决意给他——并不妄言。

　　也不知晚饭何时能好。司马昭方才捕鱼时水溅湿了衣裳，他解下来挂上树枝。他着一身中衣，越过火光盈盈望向哥哥。少年的目光，火烧火燎。  
　　司马师从装着火石的背囊里，掏出两个不过掌心大小的盒子扔给司马昭。司马昭打开其中镂花木盒，几爿指尖大小的香塔。  
　　“这是什么？”  
　　“帐香。”司马师言简意赅：“点上吧。”  
　　司马昭照做，又打开另一个玉函，半透明的晶莹膏脂。不消司马师点明，司马昭都知道这是哥哥与嫂嫂行房的助物。司马昭蘸了一点闻，司马师竟也脱了衣袍与他咫尺之间：“百闻不如一试。”

　　唇舌功夫是轻车熟路。兄弟二人天为屋宇地为铺，肢体横陈。司马昭不掩饰自己的进取之心，匆匆吮吻了哥哥嘴与乳尖，着急覆在司马师下身，为他口活。司马师膝盖顶了顶弟弟的软腹，命令道：“调个身。”  
　　调个身？  
　　司马昭随不明就里，不过还是按司马师指示将腰腿摆到兄长头向。司马师手掌揉玩弟弟的臀丘，张口含住他的龟头。司马昭轻嘶，气血往下身汇聚。他怎能想到，方才慷慨陈论才性名理的哥哥、被世家公子拱卫其中深受敬慕的哥哥要与他玩蛇衔尾。

　　“小呆子。”司马师空出口来，轻声训道：“给你玉膏不知道用吗。”  
　　司马昭羞赧，兄长同时为他舔，舔得他仿佛集中力都被吸过去一般。司马昭把浮漾的欲情抓回来，暗下决心要同样让哥哥也魂不附体。司马昭打小最擅长一心两用，案上孝经桌下鬼谷练就的本事，这时候倒派上用场了。  
　　司马昭埋头司马师胯间，避开牙齿小心用唇与颚抚弄哥哥的阳根，他右手食中二指又挖出函中膏脂，戳入兄长后穴。  
　　司马师锤炼多年，周身练就钢筋铁骨的城防，在异物突入之下，他身体的示警反应与攻击性几乎第一时间就觉醒。他抚摸弟弟腰臀的手，挤浆般地用力掐他，嘴里也不那么温存，险险咬着司马昭的笋根。

　　司马昭呼疼，被司马师的柄头堵在嗓子眼。他忍着哥哥的狠手，回报以三根手指的抠挠。润膏在司马师的穴内就融化了，在手指旋转与往复穿插之中，能听到滋滋轻响。司马昭不吝惜膏脂，他恨不得都用在哥哥身上——好叫司马师无法游刃有余和嫂嫂同房。  
　　司马师要不是口内塞着东西，绝对要骂弟弟小畜生。小畜生蛮横，手指加得太快不说，扩充也毫无章法，完全就是左右一撑，掏鱼肚一样在他体内做圈。  
　　司马师感受到来自司马昭并不温柔的抚慰，又以相同的方式回馈给亲弟。他含弄司马昭玉柄也变得前所未有地粗暴，甚至伴随对触之可及的弟弟体肤的掐揉——小昭儿竟还能在他嘴里义无反顾硬挺起来。

　　不是司马昭不想细致体贴，实在无法分出温柔去关怀哥哥。他须把嘴张到极限才能容下哥哥的阳物，情潮翻涌之中听觉和触觉失准，哥哥施加的疼痛带来微麻的快意。司马昭气息不畅，脑里情欲滔天，哪里还能把持得住。  
　　司马昭往复吞食兄长的阳物，又将四只手指掏进他后庭，似有余地。内里已经十分滑润，挠勾腔璧有如覆了一层薄油。司马昭他记得自己承受的时候，初入痛如裂帛。返还在哥哥身上，无论如何也要缓解这苦楚。

　　互相施与，痛如己身。共赴欲海，乐如己身。最神妙最幽深的感受只有他们彼此能够分享，血亲兄弟。两人吐了对方的玉柱，司马师把弟弟压平于地面，在后者反应过来之前跨腿坐在他腹上。  
　　司马昭本能要去掀哥哥——被兄长压制的姿势，怎看都不像己方主动。司马师却喝令他别动。司马师抚摸弟弟的槊头，像是铁水反复捣炼成了精钢。那活儿随他年龄与日俱长，恐怕四五年后他及冠时，能出落成一件名器。司马师又刮出些膏油，涂在司马昭的尘柄上，仔细敷过他每处经络。  
　　“哥……”司马昭着急了。司马师越摸他越掳昂，宛如雨后春笋、南天一柱。可偏偏司马师还不把便门给他，叫他铁杵无处可磨。司马昭耐着耐着，也去撸弄哥哥的牡器，手伸进两人叠坐的缝隙，顺过囊部和会阴，钻挠他后庭。

　　“叫你别动。”分明是厉声，染上情欲就别有滋味。司马师抬臀，悬在司马昭阳根上，一手撑在亲弟胸口，另手握着尘柄，压胯将龟头迎入自己庭中。原来是这种给法儿——司马昭扶住哥哥的劲腰，魂丧智失，言语飞散。自己的阳茎破开兄长的肉穴，起初有些滞，却远较上次二人交媾的阻塞好去了。司马师掌握着下降的速度，含入龟头后略作适应地拧腰，痛感比预想而言轻些。司马师分出神来想，自己到底是病痛惯了，还是归功弟弟粗暴的扩张，使得接受起来竟不那么令人抗拒。  
　　可能只是因为，那个人是他弟弟。

　　主动权都在兄长手里。司马昭耐住迫切想要肏干哥哥的念头，他耐着迸发的欲火，压抑住想要调转上下把哥哥按在身下挞伐的冲动。他很想放开手脚，让哥哥失态，让哥哥淑人君子的壳儿尽碎，露出不是淑人不是君子的模样——什么模样呢，淫，还是邪，要么偏执，或者癫狂。不管什么样他都要。他认定、这一生要定了。

　　司马师再往下坐了一指节。司马昭作恶地捏着兄长同样挺健的阳物，又抚摸兄长的小腹：“太慢了。这才到哪里。这儿，还是这儿？才进门啊。”  
　　司马师给了司马昭一巴掌：“闭嘴。”

　　不痛的。助兴。如此嗔怒不像兄弟，似鸳鸯。  
　　司马昭体会过穴内高潮，知道妙处大概在什么位置——就在半途中的靠腹一端。司马昭将两腿曲成山，拱腰迎合兄长下落。司马昭估计着尺寸，又留心阅读兄长表情，只见兄长蹙眉含目、咬住下唇，便知道自己的龟棱和兄长的情关邂逅了。  
　　司马师只觉体内入了过半的肉棒抽出几厘，陡然戳进他穴。蜂蛰蚁噬般的，穴内酥麻瞬间扩至四肢百骸，他湛明骄傲的头脑像是被正月炮竹点爆了，灵魄出窍。司马昭机不可失，拉住兄长的腰，搥向自己的阳根。司马师似无察觉又无反抗坐了个透穿。

　　那媚叫能让司马昭终身难忘。  
　　兄长嗓音清澈凛冽，被他肏出了拨弦才有的泛音。

　　司马师意识还没回来，狠手扇了司马昭耳光。他咬字不稳，断断续续说了个“你”。司马师吞下了亲弟的阳根，只因突然，如钉死在他腹上暂时无法动弹。两人一棒一穴，炽热的温度叫内里油膏成水，小股小股渗着缝隙，打湿了屌洞周边的耻毛。  
　　司马昭抹了一把润液，没闻出血腥。知道自己并未伤到哥哥，少年反而翘起了尾巴：“兄长若是痛，小弟退出去就是了。”

　　“司——马——昭。”

　　司马昭正沉腰拔器、再行突入，籍此掌握性事的主动权，没想司马师发力坐稳了亲弟的肉茎。司马师双手把住司马昭的肩膀，几乎将他蝴蝶骨摁在泥里。容雅气度收得一干二净，纵使司马师音角含媚、眉目统统化作春潭，他周身气息却是亲弟未见到的凶戾：“别得意——叫你看清是谁在肏谁！”  
　　司马师弓腰压住司马昭，叉坐在弟弟腹上，小幅摆胯。就着二人榫卯般紧密结合的姿势，他忍下异物感，叫内庭习惯阳柱的侵入。因着兄弟二人用上了夫妻间的助兴之物，这回交合比上次他破司马昭要少去许多野蛮或者惨烈，多了几分水到渠成。

　　“哥，你听没听见——唧，唧。”司马昭摩挲兄长小腹内自己的形状：“打铁用风箱，鼓气入橐中就类似这声音。”  
　　司马师轻吁一声，挥落鬓间汗珠：“你这把手卡得恁紧，不响才怪。”  
　　司马昭去掐兄长的乳珠，犹如揪拽珊瑚珠。他爱煞了亲哥内外交摧之下的骚荡模样，亲哥平素太出尘，出尘得像是造父赶车、伯夭作向，渊临八荒的穆天子。欢情之下，亲哥装给世人看的皮貌褪去，喜也直白，怒也直白。转念想到兄长并非仅与他一人行房，司马昭又烧起妬意。司马昭握住司马师腰窝，扶他左右上下晃动，吞摩自己。  
　　若是能让亲兄只是自己一人之物就好了。  
　　无法实现，也就此刻的兄长才属于自己。

　　司马师气声骂了小兔崽子。他被小兔崽子的肉棒乱捣无法预料刺激的来向，而被动接受又非司马师甘愿。司马师腰间发力挣脱了司马昭的手，他俯按弟弟，兀自扭动起来。司马师不规则地画着圈，跟梭子导纱似地上下汆将。他后穴提起复下，吞个三分五分或含满司马昭的尘柄全凭己意。  
　　司马师既知自己穴内情关，不掩饰渴求，直驾着司马昭肏自己那点。司马昭阳根微弧龟棱丰满，捅他肉道自然极爽，而那构造也毫不费力撩搔他最美妙的位置。司马师掌握了节奏和纵深，渐渐在这场兄弟媾和中占住主导。他疾风暴雨之后又温吞细致，柔缓过后狂卷狂放，明明他是承纳一方，却弄得司马昭吟吟乱叫。  
　　司马昭只觉二人勾连处湿得厉害，他柱身烫硬，兄长庭内紧且润。在未得兄长口活之前，他以为与兄长互相手淫就是人间乐事。直到得了兄长仙洞，他才知道口或手不过小巫而已。唯独可惜在于，得到了仙洞，却未得到兄长示弱或者发娇——都怪兄长悍勇，他二人的性事始终还在司马家嫡长的掌控中。

　　“子上，看清楚了是谁在肏你。”

　　司马师愈来愈快，他扶着司马昭的肩如握着马缰，生生制住坐骑要害让司马昭俯首帖耳。司马师驾乘之术上等，他把弟弟当最桀骜且不近人的神马骅骝来驯。他夹放自如，圈弄得熟练，仿佛御马驰骋在山河原野。司马师哪管自己汗如泉涌，连自己的牡器也无法顾及，他甚至没察觉肉穴在近乎癫狂的抽插之下，那男根非但未萎，反神采奕奕隐势待发。

　　“我的小马驹。”

　　司马师的汗砸在弟弟身上，可能还有他溺口渗出的淫液。司马昭闻见香，不是花香，也不是蜜水的味道。那香味悠悠袅袅搔过他心坎，比木樨偏浓，比兰馥又暖。这要命的味道像从浓糖浆里扯出的甜丝丝的糖线，黏牙不说，还黏心。  
　　是了。哥哥带来的帐中香，恐怕有欢情效用。估计是和嫂嫂行房的好宝贝。司马昭一想到司马师把用在夏侯徽身上的事物用在自己身上，颇赌气：“谁是你马驹。”

　　司马师眼一挑：“看来还没驯从。不认主。”  
　　司马师热衷尝试极限，试探临界然后跨过去，方能破窠臼而有为。对于自己也是这样，这场交媾里他既然豁出去，就不介意更狂浪，狂到天翻地覆，碎裂了日月星辰。他如果不能降服他弟弟——与亲骨肉兴尽，又该从何处去找全心全意。

　　司马师疾风烈火地摆动，上半身几乎压趴在弟弟身上。司马昭越过哥哥的肩头，看见他后腰耸起落下耸起，听水声啧啧，浪叫颠颠。司马昭勾住兄长后颈，抹了一把司马师胯下润液塞到他嘴里，模仿他下体动作节奏抽插他口腔。数回合后，再度与他深吻。司马师被弟弟吻得闭气，狠心咬他嘴唇。司马昭痛缩，报复地拱腰搥肏哥哥。司马师遭一重击，扬起脖子，又把双乳送到弟弟面前。司马昭怎会坐失良机，揪住哥哥乳珠又掐又捏。

　　“够……烈的。”  
　　“兄长也不差。”  
　　“小马驹憋了多长时间，能挺这么久。”  
　　“不敢叫兄长看轻。”

　　“好。”司马师震慑人心的嗓子糅进了春潮：“你尽管持住身，我肏也要将你肏出精来。”  
　　司马昭弹司马师龟头，已渗细流：“我便加把力，先送哥哥。”  
　　“休动。”司马师喝止，一边无保留地抽摇。他双膝跪在地上，借力急速起降。他已忘了自己身在何方。这世上纵使七彩琉璃、翡翠金缕，他也仅守着自家一颗顽石，那是他的昭儿。司马师不能容忍自己骨肉被别人打磨，宁愿亲自为他抛光，叫他生生世世都与他魂脉相牵，命途休戚。  
　　司马师大开大合，叫便门跟尘柄全进全出。阳物捅入发出砰地一声，正是股缝坐到司马昭囊袋上。待拔出又是啵地钝响，后庭淅淅沥沥流出玉液淫水，勾连着司马昭炙烫粗硬的玉茎。那小嘴儿似是舍不得精华流出，以迅雷之速把玉茎吞没，将润液收入彀中。

　　司马昭已在疯癫边缘。兄长若要他成魔，他纵使拔筋断骨也不说二话。只求上天入地、成妖成魔，世间千险万般磨难，不独他孤身来走。司马昭精门一松，哭将出来。灼液射入亲兄谷道。司马师力空劲泄，瘫坐在司马昭腹上，甬道里司马昭的精水源源不断，而他那柱男根也颤巍巍射了出来。

　　司马昭茫然把哥哥搂在怀里，听他咬耳：“小马驹还在发犟？”  
　　哪是发倔。司马昭是想，刀锋血雨、广莫不周……他供他驱策，生门死门都闯得。

　　兄弟两人依偎着小憩了片刻。司马师矫健是不假，但这种豁出命的交媾也累得他意识飘忽。司马昭倒是率先清醒，方才他更多是享受，并未劳苦。他舔去兄长射在他二人胸腹留下的浊液，又埋在司马师胯下想为他清理一二。  
　　司马师的肉缝已经合拢，股间嫩肉和毛发上还附着司马昭的淫液和油膏。司马昭探入手指，谷道温热而黏着。司马昭原意是想帮哥哥把庭内刮干净，他的手指却唤醒了腔道愉悦的记忆。司马师的肉穴异常好客，司马昭心思一变，觉得将肌精玉润之物全盘掏出十分可惜，于是就着残留用手指抽插兄长后庭。

　　司马师挪了挪腿，未抗拒。司马昭胆子大，三根变成四根，另只手抚慰自己泄过一次的阳具。终归少年生猛，阳具也争气，撸了盏茶功夫又昂扬起来。司马昭将兄长笼在自己身下，再次叩开他便门。这下司马师有了动静，只倦于和弟弟说话。他调整了舒服的姿势，随司马昭出入。  
　　“哥，我恐怕是被你带出来的香和膏迷了心智。”司马昭享受这种缓慢的温存，他渴望把自己放入他身体，通过摩挲中为彼此增热。  
　　“嫂嫂真有福，能享受这些宝贝。”

　　司马师懒得说他。他弟弟又在吃孩子气的醋。司马昭律动，撒娇地将脸颊贴着司马师后背：“哥哥真是谙熟。蛇衔尾也好，坐鞍也好，哥哥竟知道这么多姿势。不晓得是否在房内练过。”  
　　“徽儿是我明媒正娶的夫人。首先不能亏待她。”司马师一句话，换来弟弟低沉的鼻音。司马昭将哥哥搂得特别紧，没有抱怨没有发少爷脾气，只是轻嗯了一嗓子。

　　“女子守德，嗔欲色不能外露。所以夫妻之间……点到而止。等你娶亲便知道了。行房也……得要尊重夫人。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“她身孕，我自然要体谅她与腹中孩儿。孕前，我也未曾欺负她。”  
　　  
　　司马昭边律动，边琢磨“欺负”——莫非，是指忘我交媾，因情丧智以至受伤。司马昭加紧“欺负”哥哥，双关道：“兄长体贴。”  
　　“体不体贴——我对徽儿是守矩，按照礼法来。她不喜逗情香，纵然是赐物。她怕失了端庄，我也不能乱方寸。她做她的大家闺秀，我做我的鹄峙鸾停。”司马师斟字酌句，喘息之后揶揄道：“能在我怀里情动痉挛的只有你。能回应我露骨交合的也只有你。”  
　　  
　　“哥哥是否也有不想做君子的时候。无论兄长如何模样，昭儿全盘接下。”

　　先一轮媾和已经落幕。司马师直言他非圣贤，亦是七情六欲中人。方才就算被肏，也不肯放下骄傲，司马昭现在要向兄长回应：这世上也唯独这个弟弟能将司马师操干到泪眼滂沱忘乎所以，唯独这个弟弟能够索取兄长的呻吟求饶还有邀欢。只有司马昭才配拥有兄长的本真面目。  
　  
　　司马师亲身揭示答案，他耐下腰枝无力，以后庭主动拨弄弟弟阳茎。他自嘲地追了一句：“将亲弟视作欲念所归。真是罪孽深重……我竟九死不悔。”  
　　司马昭如愿以偿将司马师锢在怀中，掰开他臀缝让肉洞显露方便进出。司马师刚才那番折腾已经尽兴，阳精泄尽恐怕再难操射。只是司马师偏爱加之纵容骨肉，任由弟弟折腾。何况一年一次的上巳节，野合又非吃饭般容易，只做一回多么浪费。

　　“兄长叫昭儿马驹，昭儿当如何称呼兄长。”  
　　“名字随你叫。” 司马师的情关又被弟弟拿龟棱戏弄，他懒得训斥司马昭折磨与他，干脆放松了享受其中。

　　司马昭撞击兄长下体，激起岑岑声响。司马昭变着法儿逼哥哥发浪，又同他戏谑：“我既然是哥哥坐骑，当称呼哥哥主上。”  
　　司马师反省自己不该带来逗情香，小兔崽子欲火如炽，遗乎其形了。司马昭在他耳边说些下流的话，又夸他后穴比皮橐还带劲。司马昭伶牙俐齿描述他攒刺时的感受：“娘生我俩的时候，就造好的模子。我的穴比着哥哥的根，哥哥的穴比着我的根。我进去的时候——就这样裹着我，严丝合缝，像锁眼和钥匙。我捅到底了，它还会吸我，榨我的髓。哥，觉没觉到？你还是这样紧——我再来一次，你情窍在这儿，好位置，正合了我把儿的弯度。”

　　闭嘴，司马昭，有胆再多说一句我敲掉你脑袋。  
　　司马师把脸埋在草里，不再压抑自己的媚声。

　　“主上。”司马昭得了便宜卖乖：“马驹肏得主上舒不舒服。”  
　　闭嘴，司马昭，有胆再多说一句我把你剁成醯醢。  
　　司马师悄悄安慰自己的阳物，也不惮于明示司马昭如何穿插最令他愉悦。

　　司马昭舔着哥哥的脊弯。正是后入，司马昭如鱼得水，顶弄快得让人目不暇接。司马师在荒唐与疯狂的边缘，深渊，他已经在深渊里了。放纵弟弟插射在体内，漫漶的情潮将他吞没。

　　“明公。”  
　　朦朦胧胧听见弟弟囔声囔气叫他。司马师想找亲弟要嘴唇的安慰。他太累了，力竭嗓子哑。若说身上不酸不麻不痛，那是假的。至于下体……不，他司马师不可能受伤。他希望弟弟懂他所想，一个吻。

　　“我的……将军。”

　　司马昭攫夺他口腔里的空气。司马师想起他俩架在篝火上的鱼，不知焦了没有。  
　　篝火没添柴，已经熄灭很久了。


End file.
